Sanando corazones
by Selitte
Summary: Cómo el amor que ha recibido desde pequeño, a pesar de las circunstancias de su vida, puede sanar las heridas de otros... Relatos desde el punto de vista de Shun de cómo conoció y vivió junto a sus compañeros de batallas cuando niños y más... Epílogo Mi vida después de conocerlos (final)
1. Prólogo El día que los conocí

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Sanando corazones**_

_**Prólogo El día que los conocí**_

Un suave pero frío viento soplaba trayendo negras nubes desde el oriente, las que amenazaban con descargar una fuerte lluvia sobre sus pequeñas y desprovistas cabezas. El niño mayor miraba hacia el cielo con su ceño fruncido, mientras el más pequeño lo observaba, apretando su mano inconscientemente. Al notar la inquietud de su hermanito, Ikki vuelve su mirada hacia él y le esboza una cálida sonrisa.

–No te preocupes otooto, pronto vendrán por nosotros – decía con convicción, para animar a Shun, quien lo miró con sus enormes ojos verdes, que al instante se llenaron de un brillo especial demostrando plena confianza en las palabras de su nii-san. El viento volvía a soplar, deslizando los cabellos de ambos niños, haciendo que sus pequeños cuerpos tiritaran de frío. No estaban preparados para la lluvia, apenas vestían de buzo, los que se mojarían al instante que comenzara a caer el agua.

Eran dos pequeños huérfanos que esperaban en un paradero un bus que los llevaría a su nueva vida en la Fundación Graude, la que tramitó su traslado del orfanato que había sido su hogar hasta ese momento.

El mayor pasó sus brazos por los hombros de su hermanito, acercándolo para darle un poco de calor. Siempre se esforzaba para que el pequeño se sintiera seguro a su lado, a pesar de las precarias condiciones en las que vivían.

El bus que había quedado en retirarlos estaba tardando más de lo esperado y ahora no solo la lluvia era una amenaza, sino también el hambre, que comenzaba a hacerse presente mediante el sonido de sus vacíos estómagos. Ikki abrazaba aún más a Shun, como si con eso pudiera darle todo lo que necesitaba, pero tenía claro que eso no era suficiente en ese momento. Soltó un poco a su hermano y comenzó a buscar algo en la mochila que llevaba en la espalda, donde las señoras del orfanato les empacaron las pocas pertenencias de ellos y les echaron un paquete de galletas con unas cajitas de jugo que eran la once de ese día. Tomó una cajita y, abriéndola, se la pasó a su hermanito.

–Shun, toma tu jugo… no sabemos cuánto se demorarán en venir – dijo, intentando darle seguridad.

El pequeño asintió feliz, ya que tenía mucha hambre. Justo en ese instante, una fuerte ráfaga de viento cruzó el lugar y ambos pequeños tuvieron que aferrarse para no caer al suelo. Shun se abrazó a su hermano sin soltar la cajita de jugo, pues sabía que, quizás, ese sería su último alimento del día y no podía desperdiciarlo.

Comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia suavemente, por lo que los niños caminaron hasta un alero que sobresalía de una casa para refugiarse, mientras se mantenían atentos por si llegaba el bus, bebiendo cada uno su cajita de jugo.

El día se reflejaba triste, melancólico, como presagiando un drástico cambio en las vidas de aquellos pequeños niños, que tan poco amor habían recibido debido a las crueles circunstancias a las que se habían visto enfrentados. El mayor había tenido que hacerse cargo de su hermanito cuando aún era un bebé, ya que su madre había muerto, dejándolos absolutamente solos en el mundo. Vagando por las calles, a punto de la inanición, los habían encontrado y llevado a un orfanato donde fueron atendidos con diligencia, pero sin mucho amor, solo por obligación. Entonces, Ikki se había entregado de lleno al cuidado de su hermano, dedicándose completamente a él para que no sintiera la falta de una familia. Ahora, con seis años, Shun consideraba que todo su mundo era su nii-san, como lo llamaba con cariño, pues él lo protegía y cuidaba con amor.

Sus ropas ya estaban humedeciéndose debido a la suave lluvia, cuando el bus por fin se estacionó frente a ellos. Ambos lo miraron un tanto desconfiados, ya que el único hogar que habían conocido todos esos años era el orfanato y ahora, debían conocer un nuevo lugar, adaptarse y convivir con otros niños.

El pequeño se aferró nuevamente a la mano de su hermano mayor, mientras subían las escaleras, sintiendo un vacío en el estómago, ya no producto del hambre, sino que de la creciente angustia que lo estaba invadiendo. No quería levantar la mirada por temor a encontrarse con otros niños y que estos comenzaran a molestarlo como ya estaba acostumbrado que lo hicieran en el orfanato. Ikki tuvo que tirar de su mano cuando notó que se había detenido abruptamente, volteándose a mirarlo con cara interrogante. Debido a eso, Shun al fin levantó el rostro y se encontró con los ojos de su hermano, quien, a través de su mirada intentó darle seguridad, además de apretar un poco su mano, demostrándole que no estaba solo. Finalmente, le sonrió con calidez, logrando que sintiera la confianza suficiente para avanzar.

Entonces, poco a poco Shun fue fijando su vista en los otros niños que estaban sentados en el bus. El primer niño que llamó su atención mantenía sus ojos cerrados, con su rostro totalmente tranquilo. Era un poco moreno, con su lacio y negro cabello cayéndole por los hombros. Sintió que aquel niño le transmitía seguridad y paz, reflejando una madurez e inteligencia superior a la edad que parecía tener.

Pasaron varios asientos ocupados por diferentes niños, hasta que su vista se fijó en otro pequeño que se mostraba muy triste y enfurecido a la vez, lo que llamó poderosamente su atención. Notó que sus rebeldes cabellos castaños tapaban un poco sus ojos que se veían enrojecidos, demostrando que había estado llorando hacía poco. Le era confuso ver sentimientos tan extremos en alguien que se notaba debía ser de su misma edad. Le causó intriga saber qué le podía causar tanto dolor a un niño que se notaba en su apariencia que era fuerte y decidido. Tuvo que dejar de observarlo cuando su hermano volvió a tirar de su mano al notar que no avanzaba.

Como todos los asientos estaban ocupados, continuaron avanzando hacia el fondo del bus, cuando nuevamente un niño llamo su atención. Esta vez, fue la extraña apariencia del pequeño la que captó su curiosidad. Sus cabellos eran rubios, algo que nunca había visto y sus ojos eran celestes y cristalinos. Él también tenía señales en su rostro de haber estado llorando, incluso su respiración era interrumpida por algunos suspiros que demostraban la gran pena que lo embargaba. Se veía triste y confundido, pero mantenía su carita seria. De pronto, aquel niño levantó el rostro al sentirse observado, cruzándose con los verdes y enormes ojos de Shun que lo miraban intrigado y, aunque este le sonrió con amabilidad mezclada con un poco de temor, el pequeño niño rubio no cambió su serio semblante, volteandose nuevamente hacia la ventana, enfocando su mirada en el rastro que dejaban las gotas de lluvia en el vidrio.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que todos esos niños sufrían pérdidas muy importantes y que guardaban un dolor muy grande en sus corazones, a pesar de sus cortas vidas.

Finalmente, encontraron asientos casi al final del bus. Shun se aferró con más fuerza a la mano de su hermano, apreciando tener al ser más importante de su vida a su lado y no estar sufriendo como todos aquellos niños. Aún no sabía que su futuro estaba trazado y que, inevitablemente terminaría separado de su querido nii-san, sufriendo el mismo destino que aquellos niños.

Así fue como conoció en aquel bus ese triste y lluvioso día, a quienes sin saber, les ayudaría a sanar un poco las profundas heridas de sus corazones…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_ Este breve prólogo, es el inicio de una nueva historia que la inspiración me trajo… Intentaré narrar desde el punto de vista de Shun, la vida de los caballeros de bronce cuando niños y algunas cosas más ^^

Espero que les guste, si es así espero sus opiniones… :D

Saludos, **Selitte :)**


	2. Shiryu, el poder de las palabras

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Sanando corazones**_

"_**Las palabras y la energía que va en ellas, pueden ser el arma más destructiva o la medicina más poderosa… Hay palabras y momentos que nunca en tu vida los vas a poder olvidar… "**_

_**Capítulo 1 Shiryu, el poder de las palabras…**_

Caminaba despacio y silencioso para que nadie pudiera notar su presencia, aunque su corazón latía acelerado con temor a ser descubierto. Su hermano lo había dejado solo en la habitación que compartían junto a otros niños, mientras terminaba con los mandados que le correspondían por ser de los niños mayores del lugar. Ahora, como nunca, estaba desobedeciendo a Ikki, porque tenía un deseo que quería cumplir a como diera lugar, aún si eso significaba que su hermano se enojara con él.

Fue así como pudo llegar a la biblioteca que estaba dispuesta para ellos dentro del recinto. Se escabulló ágilmente por en medio de las mesas y sillas del lugar, queriendo pasar desapercibido. Sabía que si otro niño lo veía, comenzaría inmediatamente a burlarse de él y tendría que volver rápido al cuarto, antes de que Ikki se diera cuenta y, primero lo defendiera quizás hasta golpeando al ofensor, para luego enojarse con él por haber salido sin su permiso.

Desde que habían llegado al lugar, les habían comunicado a todos los niños que estaban ahí para cumplir con una misión que había sido determinada por sus estrellas guardianas y que su destino no podía ser cambiado. Para eso, los entrenaban día tras día, casi sin descanso, a excepción de los domingos, que era el día que tenían libre para hacer lo que quisieran. Y hoy era domingo, por lo que no quería pasar encerrado en el cuarto, escondiéndose de los demás.

De todos los niños, Shun e Ikki eran los únicos que habían llegado juntos a la Fundación, llamando la atención de todos los demás niños, quienes al igual que ellos eran huérfanos, pero ningún otro tenía hermanos en el lugar. Debido a esto, sumado además a la excesiva protección de su hermano mayor, es que Shun se convirtió rápidamente en el blanco de las burlas de los demás niños. Por eso, evitaba cruzarse en el camino de otros y siempre estaba solo, compartiendo con su hermano el tiempo que estaban libres.

Pero, ahora necesitaba con urgencia cumplir su deseo. La noche anterior, le había preguntado a Ikki sobre su mamá y, aunque para su hermano su recuerdo era difuso, le contó que lo que más recordaba de ella era su amor por las estrellas. Le dijo que siempre la veía sosteniéndolo en sus brazos, mientras le indicaba el cielo, enseñándole las constelaciones del universo. Recordaba que una noche le había contado que las estrellas que vemos en el cielo habían muerto miles de años atrás, pero que aún podíamos ver su luz que viajaba a través del universo hasta nuestro cielo. Nunca había olvidado sus palabras, pues pocos días después fue que repentinamente murió, dejándolos solos. Ikki, en ese momento, le dijo que aunque pasaran los años y no pudieran tenerla a su lado, su brillo nunca moriría, igual que las estrellas. Y ese era su deseo ahora, conocer ese universo que tanto apasionaba a su madre, para de esa forma conocerla un poco más.

Comenzó a mirar los libros, olvidando por completo que no quería ser descubierto. Se emocionó al ver aquellos gruesos textos estampados, la mayoría con títulos relacionados con las estrellas y el universo. Con seis años, aún estaba aprendiendo a leer, pues en el orfanato no le habían dado mucha importancia a su desarrollo, por lo que, en cuanto llegaron a la Fundación, ésta se había encargado de nivelar a todos los niños y aunque él había avanzado rápidamente en cuanto a su lectura, aún había palabras que se le complicaban. Estaba muy entretenido buscando el libro que entendiera más fácilmente, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más en la biblioteca. Pensaba que no habría más niños interesados en ese lugar, pues la mayoría eran atléticos y siempre se la pasaban corriendo y jugando en el patio. Comenzó a sentir temor de encontrarse con alguno de esos niños y que eso le impidiera leer el libro que al fin había encontrado. Volteó con miedo, cuando pudo ver a un niño sentado en una de las mesas con un gran texto. Era el niño intelectual, siempre que lo veía andaba con algún libro en sus manos, leyendo. Se relacionaba con pocos niños y su rostro siempre se mostraba sereno. Entonces, soltó un suspiro de alivio, ya que ese niño no era de los que lo molestaban. Con timidez se sentó en la misma mesa y comenzó a hojear el libro, abriendo sus ojos de par en par cada vez que veía una ilustración del universo. Consideró que las imágenes eran hermosas, llenas de colores, pero se le complicaba mucho entender lo que decía el libro. El niño que estaba sentado un poco más allá, comenzó a notar la confusión en su rostro y suponiendo que estaba recién aprendiendo a leer se atrevió a hablarle.

– ¿Te cuesta entender el libro? – le preguntó con suavidad.

– ¿Ah? – Shun levantó su rostro y lo miró confundido.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude a leerlo? – se ofreció amablemente.

– ¿Podrías ayudarme? – preguntó con temor.

– Claro, ¿qué es lo que buscas en ese libro?

– Me llamo Shun, ¿y tú? – sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban curiosos.

– Oh, perdona mi falta de cortesía. Mi nombre es Shiryu.

Y eso fue suficiente para Shun. Como una llave de agua que la abren al máximo, comenzó a hablarle sin parar.

– Qué gusto conocerte, Shiryu. Estoy buscando información de las estrellas. Es que mi hermano me contó que a mi mamá le gustaban mucho y ahora quiero aprender de ellas para conocerla un poco. ¿En serio puedes ayudarme a entender este libro? Por favor, por favor… - el niño estaba emocionado de que su huida no sería en vano.

Shiryu lo miraba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. No había escuchado hablar a ese niño y jamás pensó que fuera tan amistoso. Sonrió por lo bajo, a él también le hacía falta comunicarse con otros.

– Así que quieres aprender de las estrellas para recordar a tu... mamá… - al decir esa palabra su voz se quebró un poco, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Shun.

– Sí, es que ella murió cuando yo solo era un bebé y no la pude conocer. Mi hermano recuerda muy poco de ella, solo sabe que le gustaban muuuuucho las estrellas – abrió sus brazos para resaltar sus palabras.

Al niño le pareció muy tierno de su parte compartir esa información con él, a quien recién venía conociendo, por lo que deseó ayudarlo.

– ¿Estás aprendiendo a leer aún?

– Ah, sí – Shun se avergonzó ante esa pregunta.

– Que no te de pena. Yo tuve que aprender solo a leer, nadie quiso enseñarme en el orfanato del que vengo.

– ¿También vienes de un orfanato?

– Sí, siempre viví ahí. Yo tampoco conocí a mi madre… - los ojos del niño se llenaron de lágrimas que contuvo para no llorar delante del pequeño.

– Si tienes pena deberías llorar, eso siempre alivia – Shun le sonrió con sinceridad, lo que quebró la coraza de fortaleza del pequeño Shiryu, el que ya no pudo aguantar el llanto que había guardado desde que tenía conciencia de haber nacido huérfano. Mientras lloraba, Shun se acercó y se sentó a su lado, extendiéndole un pañuelo que siempre llevaba consigo. Este lo aceptó, secándose las lágrimas con él.

– Nunca hablo de mi madre, porque nunca la tuve a mi lado. Desde que nací, siempre viví en el orfanato… - Shiryu intentaba explicar su llanto.

–Aunque nunca la hayas visto, ella siempre ha estado contigo – al verlo tan frágil el pequeño quería consolarlo.

– ¿Cómo es eso? – sus palabras le causaron intriga.

– Mi hermano siempre me dice que fue mi mamá la que me dio la vida y por eso siempre una parte de ella estará dentro de mi ser… lo mismo pasa con tu mamá, Shiryu – Shun puso su manito sobre el pecho del niño – Ella vive aquí, dentro de ti.

– ¿Dentro de mí? – nunca había pensado en eso.

– Sí. Por ejemplo, mi hermano dice que mis ojos son iguales que los de mi mamá, por lo que puedo imaginar su mirada. Tú debes tener muchas cosas que dejó tu mamá en ti, tus ojos o tu pelo, pero más importante aún, tu vida.

Shiryu abría cada vez más sus ojitos. No podía creer que un niño menor a él pudiera consolarlo de esa manera y que sus palabras sonaran tan sabias.

– Gracias, Shun. Tus palabras en verdad han sido un consuelo para mí.

– De nada. Solo te he dicho las cosas que mi nii-san me dice a mí. Él es muy sabio – Shun estaba orgulloso de su hermano y se sentía satisfecho de poder haber ayudado a alguien.

– ¿Todavía quieres aprender de las estrellas? – Shiryu retomó el tema por el que habían comenzado a hablar.

– Síííí – la felicidad volvía a inundar a Shun ante la posibilidad de aprender lo que a su mamá tanto le gustaba.

– Mira, yo tengo un libro que puede ser más fácil para ti entender. Lo tengo en mi cuarto. ¿Te gustaría que lo fuéramos a buscar?

– Bueno, vamos.

….

Shiryu recordaba ese hermoso momento, mientras su fiesta de matrimonio estaba en pleno apogeo. No pudo evitar que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que una dulce sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Se acercó a su novia y le dijo algo al oído, a lo que ella asintió feliz. Luego, subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, buscando algo que tenía guardado desde aquellos años. Cuando al fin pudo encontrarlo, bajó rápidamente, y comenzó a buscar a alguien entre la multitud. Pudo ver a Shun conversando con sus otros hermanos con esa alegría que era tan propia de él. Caminó entre la multitud y cuando llegó hasta él, lo abrazó para sorpresa de todo el mundo. Shun no supo que hacer por un instante, pero luego lo abrazó de vuelta.

– Gracias, hermano.

– De nada, Shiryu. ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó un tanto confundido.

– Nada malo. Solo recordé un momento muy importante para mí – lo soltó y le mostró el pañuelo que había usado para secar sus lágrimas aquel día en la biblioteca.

– Mi pañuelo… - Shun no podía creer que todavía lo tuviera.

– Ese día, no solo encontré a mi hermano, sino que también me consolaste con este pañuelo…– Shiryu estaba muy agradecido.

– Qué bueno que pueda haberte ayudado en algo, siempre pensé que era una carga para ustedes – Shun no sabía qué decir ante esa muestra de sinceros sentimientos de su hermano.

– Nunca has sido una carga para nosotros. Al contrario, Shun, tú siempre has tenido un poder especial, en mi caso personal tuviste el poder de sanar mi corazón con tus palabras…

_**Continuará…**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_ Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo que espero hayan disfrutado, porque lo hice con mucho cariño :D

Espero sus comentarios. Saludos, Selitte

PD : Próximo capítulo "Seiya, el poder de la sonrisa"


	3. Seiya, el poder de la sonrisa

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Sanando corazones**_

"_**Hay veces en las que tu sonrisa puede causar la alegría de otros… Sonríe aunque estés triste, pues nunca sabes quién puede necesitar tu sonrisa…"**_

_**Capítulo 2 Seiya, el poder de la sonrisa…**_

Cada día se le hacía más corto con tantas actividades que realizar. Durante las mañanas debían entrenar sin descanso. Los hacían correr alrededor de la enorme mansión muchas veces y él siempre se quedaba atrás viendo cómo todos competían por ser el primero en llegar a la meta incluso su hermano. No le importaban esas cosas, por lo que las hacía por obligación, para mantenerse junto a Ikki al que le fascinaban todas esas actividades que le exigían su fortaleza física. Temía que si dejaba de hacerlas lo sacaran del "proyecto" y ya no pudiera ver más a su hermano. Se habían enterado que eso les ocurrió a muchos niños que estaban ahí, a los que separaron sin piedad de sus raíces. Aunque todos eran huérfanos, muchos vivían con sus familiares en situaciones cómodas y ahora estaban ahí solos en el mundo, compartiendo con niños extraños, bajo un régimen estricto. No sabían qué poder tenía la Fundación Graude para lograr algo así, pero eso los hacía temer aún más, ya que ellos como simples niños jamás podrían enfrentarla. Todos los días escuchaba como otros conversaban del tema, como si fueran adultos preparándose para un motín, muchos estaban cansados de las exigencias, mientras otros querían ver a sus familias. Pero, también había algunos que ya se habían acostumbrado y agradecían tener alimento y abrigo todos los días. Él era feliz mientras su hermano estuviera a su lado.

Ahora, estaba emocionado, porque después de almuerzo tendría su primera clase de arte. La Fundación había determinado que una vez a la semana podrían tener una clase optativa, para despejar sus mentes. Dentro del listado que les habían mostrado, vio una gran cantidad de actividades físicas, las que obvió rápidamente, "sería un desperdicio de mi tiempo"; pensó. Y leyendo el papel, al fin encontró algo que hizo latir su corazón: Arte. Y ahí se encontraba ahora, esperando a la maestra que les haría la clase a solo cuatro niños; él y otros tres que habían escogido lo mismo. Le era extraño estar oficialmente sin su hermano por primera vez, ya que, como muchos y para su total sorpresa, había escogido seguir corriendo, ahora detrás de una pelota, eligiendo ser parte del equipo de futbol.

Cuando la maestra llegó y vio a los cuatro niñitos sentados esperándola, le pareció tierno que hubiesen escogido una asignatura como la suya, puesto que tenía claro cuál era el propósito de ellos en ese lugar. Para su primera clase, sabiendo que eran pequeños, había escogido enseñarles a hacer origamis, formas de animales con papel. Para eso, había preparado una pequeña introducción, contándoles la historia de Sadako Sasaki, quien para pedir un deseo a Dios, había intentado moldear mil grullas de papel, pero como su enfermedad hizo que muriera antes, los demás niños terminaron las grullas por ella, transformándose en un símbolo de la paz. Los presentes la miraban con sus ojitos brillosos, fascinados de estar aprendiendo algo así. Shun, encontró que era una hermosa historia y decidió que él también haría mil grullas para que se cumpliera su deseo, que todos los niños de ese lugar fueran felices y estuvieran en paz algún día. Lo que no sabía era lo complicado que le resultaría hacer las grullas de papel. La maestra lo miraba divertida viendo cómo se esforzaba en hacer los dobleces correctos, pero siempre se equivocaba en uno y tenía que volver al principio. Verlo así, concentrado con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillosos le transmitió una sensación de pureza, dándole la impresión de que estaba viendo un ángel. Se acercó y comenzó a ayudarle, doblando un papel al mismo tiempo que Shun doblaba el suyo, hasta que al fin pudo terminar su grulla. Estaba tan contento que de un salto, abrazó a la maestra, la que se sorprendió al principio y luego le sonrió de vuelta.

–Lo has hecho muy bien, ¿qué deseo piensas pedir? – la maestra quería conocer a ese angelito.

–Gracias a usted por enseñarme. Tengo un deseo, pero usted dijo que tengo que hacer mil de estas… - Shun se sintió un tanto desilusionado al pensar en eso.

–Pero, puedes intentarlo con menos, depende de lo que tú te propongas.

– ¿En serio? – esas palabras le dieron el ánimo suficiente – Entonces haré cien, una por cada niño que está aquí para que todos seamos felices – su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, lo que hacía que sus palabras sonaran aún más tiernas.

–Eres un niño hermoso, Shun. Espero que estar aquí no arruine tu corazón – ella acarició su cabeza, mientras él la miraba un tanto confundido.

Finalmente, la maestra dio por terminada la primera clase, no sin antes entregar una cantidad de papel a Shun que le alcanzara para hacer unas cuantas grullas durante la semana.

Estaba tan contento y deseoso de contarle a su hermano lo que había aprendido, que salió corriendo hasta el patio donde debían estar jugando futbol. Grande fue su impresión al llegar y ver que nadie jugaba, muy por el contrario, dos niños estaban en el centro aparentemente peleando.

–Arrepiéntete de lo que dijiste – decía muy enfurecido el niño de cabello castaño. Sus ojos demostraban la furia que debía estar sintiendo en su corazón.

–Nunca. Eres tan torpe que de seguro por eso tu hermana te abandonó aquí – el otro niño se veía enojado también.

–Te dije que te arrepintieras. Tú no conoces a mi hermana, no puedes halar de ella – estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el otro niño.

–Todos dicen lo mismo, que tu hermana te abandonó, quizás hasta te vendió a la Fundación para deshacerse de ti – se notaba que quería ser cruel.

El castaño ya no aguantó más y se lanzó sobre el otro, golpeándolo sin piedad. Shun estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que hubiera niños tan crueles que pudieran decir cosas así. Le dio pena ver como el otro defendía a su hermana de esa manera. Pensó que él también tendría que defender a su hermano si alguien hablaba mal de él. "¿Podré hacerlo? ¿Tendré la fuerza necesaria?", pensaba mientras todos veían que el maestro había vuelto y estaba intentando separar a los niños. Debido al incidente, ambos fueron castigados y tendrían que pasar la noche en el cuarto de castigo.

Shun siguió al castaño con la mirada hasta que sintió que su hermano le hablaba.

–Otooto, vamos al cuarto, para que me cuentes como te fue.

–Nii-san, ¿cómo se llama ese niño?

– ¿Quién?

–El niño de cabello castaño que se llevaron…

–Ah, se llama Seiya ¿por qué?

–Me dio pena que hablaran mal de su hermana…

– Nosotros estamos acostumbrados a eso, Shun, no te preocupes mucho – Ikki comenzó a jalar a Shun que no quería moverse del lugar – Vamos, quiero que me muestres lo que aprendiste en tu clase.

Shun al fin pudo reaccionar y le mostró a su hermano la grulla que había hecho y le contó que iba a hacer cien para que se cumpliera su deseo. Ikki lo miro un tanto incrédulo, pero para no coartar la inspiración de su hermanito, prefirió no decirle nada.

Después de tomar once, Shun sintió un vacío en su corazón debido al recuerdo del niño que ahora sabía que se llamaba Seiya. Quiso ayudarlo, pero tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para verlo, a no ser que…

Esperó a que todo estuviera oscuro y corroboró que su hermano estuviera profundamente dormido, para levantarse en silencio. Tomó la grulla que había hecho durante la tarde y se escabulló del dormitorio lo más sigiloso que pudo. Aunque nunca había estado castigado, todos sabían dónde estaba ese cuarto. Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos hasta que encontró la puerta que buscaba y la golpeó suavemente.

– ¿Seiya? ¿Estás ahí? – preguntó con un poco de temor.

–Sí, ¿quién es? – no podía creer que alguien hubiese ido a verlo.

–Me llamo Shun, hoy vi cómo defendiste a tu hermana… quería entregarte algo para que te sientas mejor – deslizó la grulla que había hecho por debajo de la puerta – Si haces muchas de estas puedes pedir un deseo, si quieres puedo ayudarte.

Seiya estaba sorprendido, no tenía idea quien era ese niño que se arriesgaba por él y que además le estaba regalando algo.

–Gracias, pero es mejor que vuelvas a tu cuarto, podrían castigarte también si te encuentran aquí.

–Entonces, me voy. Mañana nos vemos, Seiya.

–Está bien.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano comenzaron a levantarlos, pero extrañamente Shun no se movía de la cama. Para sorpresa de Ikki tuvo que moverlo para que despertara y eso era algo que nunca había tenido que hacer. Su escapada en la noche le había restado sueño y ahora quería seguir durmiendo. Pero de un jalón, su hermano le quitó las sábanas, mirándolo seriamente.

–Levántate, Shun.

–Tengo sueño todavía…

–Levántate en este momento. ¿O quieres que nos castiguen?

Esa palabra lo despertó de un salto. Recordó que esa mañana podría ver a Seiya, por lo que se levantó muy rápido, bajo la sorprendida mirada de Ikki.

Llegaron al comedor donde los esperaban para comenzar el desayuno y empezó a buscar a Seiya entre los niños. Cuando al fin pudo verlo y se cruzó con su mirada, le dio una gran sonrisa. El castaño no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta que él había sido el niño que la noche anterior lo visitó. Le pareció que era la sonrisa más contagiosa que había visto y que reflejaba el puro corazón de ese niño. Impulsado por ese instante, le sonrió de vuelta, levantando un poco su mano, para demostrarle que sabía de quien se trataba.

Después de los acostumbrados entrenamientos, recién pudieron cruzarse en el camino antes de ir a ducharse para ir a almorzar.

–Asi que tú eres Shun… gracias por lo anoche – Seiya le extendió su mano en señal de agradecimiento.

–De nada… - dudó en tomar su mano, pero al hacerlo sintió que de alguna forma se convirtieron en amigos.

– ¿Sabías que tu sonrisa es contagiosa?

– ¿Contagiosa?

–Sí, cuando me sonreíste en el comedor, sentí muchos deseos de sonreír también – Seiya era totalmente extrovertido.

–No, no lo sabía – movía su cabecita de un lado a otro, negando.

–Justo en ese momento estaba pensando en volver a pegarle a ese niño que me molestó ayer – Seiya golpeó su mano en señal de molestia – Pero en ese momento tu sonrisa me salvó.

– ¿De verdad? – Shun abrió sus ojos de par en par ante la revelación del niño – Admiro tu deseo de defender a tu hermana, por eso te visité en la noche.

–Yo no permito que nadie hable mal de mi hermana… ellos no saben lo que hemos pasado juntos – a Seiya le cambió el semblante inmediatamente ante lo revelado.

–Te entiendo, mi hermano y yo también nos defenderíamos así – Shun volvió a esbozar esa contagiosa sonrisa.

–Si lo sé, los había visto antes y sentía un poco de envidia de ver que ustedes si pueden estar juntos. Pero, ahora que te conozco, puedo ver que tienes un gran corazón.

–Mi hermano también tiene un gran corazón. Siempre que estoy triste tiene una forma de alegrarme…

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué hace? – sintió curiosidad.

–Cosquillas

– ¿Cosquillas?

–Sí, me hace cosquillas y así me olvido de qué era lo que me tenía triste…

–Oh, me gustaría probar…

– ¿En serio?

–Haber si así me olvido de lo que dijo ese niño…

–Entonces, sácate una zapatilla…

– ¿Una zapatilla? ¿Para qué?

–Para hacerte cosquillas en el pie, son las más efectivas – Shun decía esto con convicción, como si fuera un experto en el tema.

Entonces, Seiya le hizo caso, se recostó en el pasto, mientras se sacaba la zapatilla y apretaba los labios para enfrentar el ataque de cosquillas que Shun se preparaba a darle. Y cuando este comenzó a mover sus deditos en la planta de su pie no pudo contenerse, comenzado a reír hasta que las carcajadas salían involuntarias de su boca, moviéndose en el pasto de un lado a otro mientras Shun seguía con su labor, riéndose junto a su víctima.

Cuando aquella sesión de relajación hubo terminado; ambos niños terminaron recostados en el pasto, exhaustos de tanto reírse…

….

Seika mira a su hermano que está extrañamente melancólico mirando por la ventana. Se acerca y le acaricia la cabeza, ante lo que Seiya voltea sorprendido a verla.

– ¿Qué te pasa, hermano? – pregunta.

–Solo estaba recordando cuando estuvimos separados…

–Pero, eso ahora ya no importa, estamos juntos de nuevo y ahora nadie podrá separarnos – abraza a su hermano con fuerza para reafirmar sus palabras.

Se quedaron abrazados hasta que sonó el timbre del departamento, anunciando las visitas.

–Hermano, que bueno que pudiste venir – Seiya le da un abrazo a Shun que fue el primero en llegar.

–Cómo no iba a venir. Sabes que me gusta mucho reunirme con ustedes – Shun le sonreía… esa sonrisa que Seiya recordaba con cariño.

–Mira, Shun. Quería mostrarte algo – lo guía hasta su cuarto, donde puede ver que del techo cuelgan grullas hechas de papel.

–Pero, Seiya, ¿cuándo hiciste esto? – estaba muy impresionado ante la sorpresa de su, ahora, hermano.

–Quería sorprenderte con algo y recordé la ocasión en que me regaste esta grulla – Seiya apunta una que se notaba desteñida entre las demás – Hice una por cada niño que volvió, diez en total. Espero que ahora puedas pedir tu deseo.

–Gracias, Seiya, por acordarte de eso y por las grullas que hiciste. Mi deseo ya se cumplió y ahora somos felices de habernos encontrado, conocido y apoyado mutuamente – Shun le da un abrazo y le sonríe.

– Gracias a ti Shun, porque tu contagiosa sonrisa pudo sanar la herida de mi corazón…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_ Aquí está el segundo capítulo que me entretuve mucho haciendo, espero que eso se transmita en su lectura :D

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, soy feliz de poder transmitir mediante mis palabras sentimientos profundos y que eso puedan apreciarlo.

Espero su opinión de este capítulo… saludos, **Selitte :)**

PD: Próximo capítulo "Hyoga, el poder de un abrazo…"


	4. Hyoga, el poder de un abrazo

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Sanando corazones**_

"_**Un día alguien te abrazará tan fuerte que todas tus heridas sanarán… A veces un simple abrazo es todo lo que necesitas para seguir adelante, pues tiene más poder para consolar que mil palabras"**_

_**Capítulo 3 **__**Hyoga, el poder un abrazo…**_

La luz del sol se filtraba suavemente por en medio de las hojas de los árboles, mientras eran impelidas por el apacible y fresco viento que cruzaba el enorme jardín. Estaba recostado sobre el césped, disfrutando del relajante momento, los que eran escasos en su agitada vida, cuando recordó que no tendría mucho tiempo para hacer las grullas que se había propuesto para ese día, antes de que su hermano terminara de jugar a la pelota y lo fuera a buscar. Se había escabullido por el bosque, avisándole a Ikki que estaría descansando al lado del árbol donde él entrenaba.

Su hermano se había tomado en serio su estadía en ese lugar, por lo que entrenaba en secreto, golpeando el tronco de un árbol tan fuerte con sus puños que quedaban marcados. Cuando lo veía así, se preguntaba si todo lo que estaban viviendo no terminaría por endurecer el amable corazón de su hermano, cambiando su personalidad. Aunque temía eso, le agradaba tener un lugar donde podían estar solos y conversar tranquilamente o solo reposar juntos.

Pensando en esas cosas, se levantó hasta quedar sentado y estiró su brazo hacia una pequeña caja que era su cofre del tesoro y que había traído consigo, para acercarla. Al abrirla vio el libro que Shiryu le había regalado el día que se conocieron e interesado comenzó a hojearlo y leerlo.

–"Vía Láctea, galaxia donde se encuentra el Sistema Solar" – leyó la nota al pie de la página – Shiryu me enseñó que este puntito es donde vivimos, ¿qué tan grande será el universo, entonces? – pensaba en voz alta, mientras continuaba pasando las hojas – "Constelaciones del Universo" … "Draco", "Cygnus", "Pegasus", "Andromeda" – siguió leyendo – Por más que intento distinguir una forma, no logro ver nada – giraba el libro de un lado a otro con su rostro confundido – Será mejor preguntarle a Shiryu después – dijo finalmente cerrando el libro.

Volvió su atención a la cajita nuevamente, y sacando los papeles que la maestra le dio para hacer sus grullas, pudo ver al fondo de la cajita, dos pequeñas monedas que había guardado ahí. Recordó que esas monedas se las había regalado Ikki un día en el orfanato, antes de llegar hasta el lugar donde vivían ahora, diciéndole que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ellas. Él las había guardado con mucho cariño, pues quería gastar ese dinero con su hermano el día que al fin fueran libres. Las miró con nostalgia, aunque en el orfanato siempre estaban solos, tenían todo el tiempo que quisieran para conversar, jugar o simplemente estar juntos. Ahora, se sentía esclavizado en un lugar que no tenía nada que ver con sus intereses.

Tomó un papel en sus manos y comenzó a doblarlo, cuando sintió que lo llamaban insistentemente. Era la voz de Seiya y se sorprendió de que lo encontrara ahí, pues solo le había dicho a Ikki donde estaría. Al levantar la mirada, vio que no solo venía él, sino que traía rastras a Shiryu tomado del brazo, y su hermano venía más atrás caminando con tranquilidad.

–¡Shun!, ¡Shuuuuun!… - gritaba Seiya, mientras el pequeño abría sus ojos en señal de desconcierto.

–Seiya, Shiryu… ¿qué hacen aquí? – al fin pudo reaccionar al verlos detenerse agitados al mismo tiempo que su hermano los alcanzaba.

–Te vinimos a buscar para que vengas a jugar con nosotros – Seiya le decía con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

–Me obligó a salir de la biblioteca para jugar a la pelota – Shiryu hablaba ya totalmente resignado ante la impetuosidad del niño.

–Tú quisiste hacerte amigo de este loco, Shun, ahora no te quejes – Ikki hablaba un tanto molesto, porque sabía que a su hermano no le gustaba jugar a la pelota y sentía que era una pérdida de tiempo haberlo ido a buscar. Sabía que Shun era un niño muy dócil y amable, pero terco y decidido cuando algo le gustaba o no.

–Oh, es que justo iba a empezar a hacer mis grullas. Tú sabes que tengo que hacer cien de ellas para pedir mi deseo y ya no tengo mucho tiempo – en verdad se sentía culpable de que perdieran su tiempo y le daba pena dejarlos sin jugar.

–Pero, no te preocupes. Después todos te ayudamos a hacerlas, así avanzarás más rápido – el castaño volvió a hablar con entusiasmo, nadie le impediría llevarse a Shun a jugar. Los otros abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos de la propuesta de Seiya y antes de que pudieran reclamar, Shun se había levantado y guardado los papeles en su cajita.

–Entonces, después tienen que ayudarme – sonreía contento de pensar que cuatro pares de manos serían más rápidas que solo una. Dejó su cofre escondido entre unas ramas que tenía preparadas para ello y partió junto a los niños a jugar.

–Yo no sé nada de futbol, nunca lo he jugado – decía antes de llegar al patio donde harían el partido.

–No tienes que saber nada para jugar a la pelota, solo debes correr detrás de ella y no perderla – Seiya estaba feliz de poder jugar con niños que no se burlarían de él, como los otros.

–Yo tampoco sé jugar, Shun, así que somos dos – Shiryu se acercaba a él igual de confundido.

Estaban llegando a la cancha, cuando pudo divisar entre los árboles al niño rubio que recordaba que había visto en el bus. Se veía igual de triste y serio, además de solitario. Se detuvo, llamando la atención de los otros niños, quienes miraron hacia donde él estaba haciéndolo. Al ver al niño rubio, todos saltaron hacia atrás, sorprendidos.

–Shun vámonos de aquí – Ikki comenzó a tirar de su mano.

–Sí, vamos a jugar – Seiya insistía, apoyándolo.

–Invitemos a jugar a ese niño también, está muy solito – Shun no se había dado cuenta del cambio de actitud en sus amigos.

–No podemos, Shun – Shiryu se acercaba con tranquilidad hacia el niño – Él es un _gaijin, _un extranjero. No podemos juntarnos con él – mientras hablaba, Shun abría sus ojitos que comenzaron a brillar, demostrando que esas palabras no le gustaban para nada.

–Otooto, es algo que aún no necesitas entender. Él no sabe hablar nuestro idioma, ni conoce nuestra cultura, por eso no puedes ser su amigo – Ikki siempre era muy serio cuando hablaba para enseñarle algo nuevo o difícil.

–Pero, si está aquí es porque también es huérfano como nosotros y está solo… eso es muy triste – una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, mientras seguía mirando al niño. Justo en ese momento, el pequeño niño de cabellos rubios, volteó hacia donde él, cruzando sus miradas y Shun pudo ver la enorme tristeza que lo inundaba. Entonces, se propuso conocerlo, aun si tenía que hacerlo a escondidas de los demás. Mientras tanto, secó sus lágrimas y se fue a jugar a la pelota con sus amigos. Como nadie sabía mucho de futbol, se entretuvieron chuteando y corriendo hasta quedar exhaustos en el suelo, llenos de tierra, cansados pero felices.

Después de bañarse y almorzar, como era domingo y hacía mucho calor, la Fundación les dio helados de postre a todos los niños. Estaban contentos haciendo fila para recibir su helado de piña, cuando pudieron ver al _gaijin_ llegar al lugar. Todos comenzaron a apartarse de él, como si estuviera enfermo de algo contagioso, por lo que llegó rápido a pedir su helado. Parecía acostumbrado al rechazo, por lo que su rostro se mantenía serio, sin ninguna señal de amargura. Shun lo siguó con la vista y pudo ver que se fue hacia el mismo lugar en que lo había visto en la mañana, por lo que recibiendo su helado, salió corriendo para alcanzarlo, sin que Ikki pudiera detenerlo. Él pensó que su hermano volvería al lugar donde estaba haciendo sus grullas y como no tenía deseos de ayudarlo en ese momento, se fue a su cuarto a comerse su helado.

Cuando logró encontrar al niño rubio, vio que este miraba el suelo a punto de llorar pues su helado se había caído al suelo. Como estos tenían dos palitos, Shun partió el suyo y acercándose lentamente, extendió su mano ofreciéndole la mitad al niño. Este, primero se asustó de verlo tan repentinamente y luego se sorprendió de que quisiera compartir su helado con él. Un tanto temeroso, levantó su mano y alcanzó la mitad, a lo que Shun le esbozó una gran sonrisa. En ese momento, el rubio se dio cuenta que aquel niño no era como los demás.

–_Arigato_ – dijo agradecido, casi susurrando, sin levantar la mirada.

Para Shun, eso fue una sorpresa, no esperaba que el niño le hablara en su idioma.

–Pensé que no hablabas japonés - se dio cuenta que lo que decían de él no era cierto y que podría conversar con el niño – Mi nombre es Shun y el tuyo ¿cuál es?

–Hyoga – dijo secamente el niño.

–¿Hyoga?, nunca había escuchado ese nombre… pero, es japonés ¿cierto?

–Sí, es que mi padre es japonés – el niño se sentía cada vez más en confianza, comiendo su helado.

–Entonces, ¿no eres huérfano? – le llamó la atención lo dicho por el rubio.

–No le importo a mi padre, a si es que es como si fuera huérfano – no parecía afectarle hablar de ese tema.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, mientras terminaban sus helados. Se sentían extrañamente cómodos acompañándose. Entonces, Shun se levantó para marcharse.

–Tengo que terminar un trabajo de mi clase de arte – le informó al niño – Fue un gusto conocerte.

–¿Puede acompañarte? – Hyoga levantó su mirada al fin – Es que estoy aburrido de estar solo.

–Claro, si quieres puedes ayudarme – Shun sonría feliz ante la iniciativa del niño.

Caminaron juntos hacia el árbol donde había escondido su cajita y, después de escarbar un poco en las ramas, la encontró. Al abrirla, sacó primero el libro, luego los papeles. Se sentó en el pasto e invitó al niño a hacer lo mismo. Le enseñó a doblarlo para hacer las grullas y el rubio demostró ser de gran ayuda, pues le resultaba sencillo. Mientras doblaban papeles comenzaron a conversar nuevamente.

–Estoy haciendo estas grullas para pedir un deseo – Shun le contaba a su nuevo amigo.

–¿Un deseo? Y ¿qué quieres? – el pequeño parecía interesado.

–Quiero que todos los niños que vivimos aquí seamos felices y vivamos en paz.

–¿No quieres pedir ver a tu mamá? – le pareció demasiado generoso el deseo del niño.

–No creo que sea posible cambiar el pasado – el pequeño reflexionaba – Pero puedo pedir por el futuro.

–A mí me gustaría ver a mi mamá – y diciendo esto comenzó a llorar. Primero eran lágrimas que salían de sus celeste ojitos, para luego convertirse en un llanto descontrolado.

Shun abrió sus ojos, sorprendido del repentino cambio de ánimo del pequeño. Entonces, se levantó y acercándose al niño lo envolvió en sus brazos cálidamente. Hyoga, al sentir el abrazo del niño, continuó llorando hasta que se le agotaron las lágrimas. Cuando sintió que se calmaba, Shun soltó a su amigo y con la mirada le transmitió que comprendía sus sentimientos.

–Gracias, necesitaba desahogarme – el niño se limpiaba el rostro, mientras suspiraba.

–No te preocupes, cuando pienso en que no conocí a mi mamá siempre lloro – quería demostrarle que entendía lo que le pasaba – Pero entonces, mi hermano me abraza para consolarme…

–¿No conociste a tu mamá? Qué triste…

–No, pero mi hermano siempre me habla de ella y es como si la hubiera conocido…

–Yo perdí a mi mamá hace unos meses… - casi vuelve a llorar – Es algo que aún no supero…

Shun, por primera vez no supo qué decir. ¿Qué sería perder a un ser querido? No tenía a su mamá a su lado y no supo que fue perderla como ikki, quien lloraba en silencio cada vez que la recordaba. Intentó buscar algo con qué consolar a su amigo y recordó las monedas que tenía guardadas en su cajita. Las sacó rápidamente y se las mostró a Hyoga, que lo miró confundido.

–¿Hagamos una promesa?

–¿Una promesa? – el niño no entendía nada.

–Sí… mira, ten esta moneda – Shun le pasó una – Prometamos que cuando al fin salgamos de este lugar iremos a tomar un helado para recordar el día que nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigos – le decía con una enorme sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

–¿Amigos? ¿Me consideras tu amigo? – no podía creer que al fin ya no estaba solo en aquel lugar.

–Claro. Entonces, ¿harás la promesa?

–Sí, prometo que cuando salgamos de aquí nos compraremos un helado con esta moneda para recordar el día que nos hicimos amigos…

….

Un grupo de apuestos jóvenes caminan por la calle, conversando animadamente, mientras atraen las miradas de las personas que los ven pasar. Desean llegar pronto al centro comercial, pues el calor es agotador. De pronto, uno se detiene sin que los demás lo noten, quedándose rezagado. Un cartel en un pequeño negocio ha llamado su atención. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, iluminando su mirada. Busca algo en un pequeño bolsillo de su billetera. Al encontrar lo que buscaba, levanta su brazo y comienza a llamar a su amigo.

–¡Hey, Shun!

El aludido, apenas puede oírlo entre las voces de sus amigos, pero igual se voltea y al ver que Hyoga no está junto a ellos comienza a buscarlo con la mirada, viéndolo más atrás levantando su brazo.

–¡Shun, ven aquí! – lo llama agitando su mano en señal de que vaya hacia él.

Resignado, vuelve sobre sus pasos, agotado aún por el calor. Pero, algo le dice que es importante ir.

–¿Qué te pasa, Hyoga? – Shun agitaba su mano intentando darse algo de aire – ¿Acaso no sientes el calor que hace?... a ti debería afectarte más que a nosotros.

–Mira… - le mostró el cartel del negocio, donde se veía el helado de piña con dos palitos que habían compartido aquel día. Luego, le mostró la moneda en su mano - ¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos?

Shun se quedó boquiabierto, no podía creer que él no había olvidado aquella promesa hecha tantos años atrás.

–Claro que la recuerdo… espérame – buscó dentro de su billetera, igual que lo había hecho Hyoga y encontró la moneda, cuidadosamente guardada en un pequeño bolsillo – Mira, yo también la tengo.

–Entonces, que esperamos para recordar el día que nos conocimos, hermano – sintió deseos de llorar al pronunciar esas palabras – Tal como me dijiste, era cierto que el pasado no se puede cambiar, pero el futuro sí… – se acercó para darle un abrazo – Aunque no puedo recuperar a mi mamá, pude encontrar una familia y hermanos a los que amo con todo mi corazón.

Shun se sorprendió, Hyoga no era conocido por exteriorizar sus sentimientos, pero le devolvió el abrazo que le estaba dando.

–Todos encontramos lo que nos faltaba y ahora podemos disfrutar de una familia unida…

–Tú, Shun, has sido el que nos ha unido y ayudado con tu forma de ser. Aquel día, con tu abrazo me consolaste y ayudaste a sanar la herida de haber perdido a mi mamá. Muchas gracias, hermano…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_ Feliz y emocionada por sus comentarios de esta historia :')

Espero seguir logrando comunicar los sentimientos de estos sufridos niñitos, sanándolos con la calidez de nuestro pequeño Shun :D

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y si lo desean, déjenme sus opiniones… Saludos, **Selitte :)**

PD: Próximo capítulo "Saori, el poder de escuchar…"


	5. Saori, el poder de escuchar

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Sanando corazones**_

"_**Cuando veas a alguien triste, escúchale, para él será como si le hubieras dado el mejor consejo… Valor es lo que se necesita para levantarse y hablar; pero también es lo que se requiere para sentarse y escuchar…"**_

_**Capítulo 4 **__**Saori, el poder de escuchar…**_

Se mantenía muy atento a la clase de arte, pues nunca había visto algo como lo que pensaba enseñarles a hacer la maestra. Ni siquiera su nombre lo había escuchado alguna vez, de hecho le sonaba muy difícil. Pero, girando ese artefacto y viendo las hermosas figuras de colores que se formaban en su interior, quería lograr hacer el suyo.

–Esto se llama Caleidoscopio – les dijo la maestra – Traje materiales reciclados para que hagamos algunos. Acérquense para recibirlos.

Todos los niños se pusieron de pie y retiraron los materiales cuidadosamente preparados para cada uno de ellos. Se sentaron en las mesas haciendo un círculo alrededor de la maestra, para que ella pudiera ayudarles en todo el proceso que era un tanto complicado. Comenzaron haciendo el prisma, cortando tres rectángulos de unos cd's que funcionarían a modo de espejo, uniéndolos con cinta al final, formando un triángulo.

–El prisma es el responsable de la magia del caleidoscopio – les explicaba – Son los tres espejos los que permiten reflejar los objetos, dándoles formas diferentes y coloridas.

Los niños miraban a través del prisma, girando alrededor de la sala, maravillados de las formas que veían.

–Ahora, debemos introducir el prisma dentro del tubo de cartón – todos le obedecían – Por un costado, cerraremos los espejos con este círculo de plástico transparente y en ese espacio colocaremos estas cuentas de colores – miraron una cajita que les mostró la maestra con una gran cantidad de cuentas de distintos tamaños y múltiples colores.

Continuaron con el proceso hasta que cada niño hubo terminado su caleidoscopio y finalmente lo adornaron a gusto personal. Shun forró el suyo de color azul oscuro adornándolo con escarcha plateada, simulando el universo. Estaba tan contento que no podía esperar a mostrárselo a su hermano y amigos.

Iba muy feliz mirando a través de su caleidoscopio cuando chocó con alguien sin darse cuenta.

–Oh, disculpe – hizo una reverencia en señal de arrepentimiento. Al levantar su cabeza pudo ver con quien había tropezado y un cierto temor lo recorrió. Era la nieta del dueño del lugar, la señorita Kido, como todos la conocían. Debido a su posición, ella siempre era un tanto déspota con los niños que su abuelo había "recogido". Aunque él siempre la reprendía cuando se le pasaba la mano molestando u ofendiendo a los pequeños.

–Fíjate por donde caminas – dijo la niña disgustada, girando el rostro en señal de fastidio.

Shun volvió a inclinar su cabeza y sin levantarla salió del lugar. Respiró aliviado cuando ya estaba en el patio, al notar que la niña no lo había seguido para continuar retándolo.

Entonces, decidió, ir a su lugar secreto, que ya no era tan secreto, pues desde el día que Seiya supo de él, ya no lo dejó en paz y todos los domingos lo iba a buscar para jugar a la pelota. Pero, hoy era jueves y él debía estar en su taller de fútbol junto a su hermano y como siempre pasaba, ellos seguían jugando hasta que los llamaban a bañarse.

Con toda calma, fue hasta el sitio junto al árbol donde su hermano entrenaba. Cuando se acercaba pudo notar la presencia de alguien más ahí.

– ¡Hyoga! – gritó al ver el rubio cabello de su amigo.

–Al fin terminaste tu clase – el niño se volteó a mirarlo al escuchar su voz –Estaba haciendo unas grullas mientras te esperaba – después que Shun le había enseñado su escondite y su deseo, se había propuesto a ayudarlo en agradecimiento.

–Ah, gracias – se acercó muy contento, sentándose al frente – Mira lo que hicimos hoy – extendió su mano para mostrarle su trabajo. Hyoga lo tomó y supo exactamente qué hacer con él.

–Es un caleidoscopio – decía, mientras el niño de verdes cabellos lo miraba impresionado – Mi mamá me regaló uno el año pasado – seguía girando el artefacto.

– ¿En serio ya lo conocías? – se sintió un tanto decepcionado, pues quería sorprender a sus amigos.

–Pero este es más lindo, porque se forman muchas figuras – al ver el repentino cambio en el rostro de su nuevo amigo, sintió la necesidad de subirle el ánimo.

Estaban tan distraídos conversando, que no notaron que unos niños se acercaban rápidamente. Sólo escucharon el llamado en voz alta que le dieron.

– ¡Shun! – Ikki se veía muy disgustado - ¿Qué haces con ese niño? ¿Acaso te olvidaste de lo que te dijimos? – no venía solo, Seiya y Shiryu lo acompañaban y estos lo miraban con sus ojitos abiertos de par en par al verlo tan cerca del _gaijin._

Al escuchar a su hermano, Shun se levantó del suelo rápidamente para darle alguna explicación, mientras Hyoga también se ponía de pie dispuesto marcharse del lugar. Su rostro igual que siempre no mostraba ninguna emoción, ni enojo, ni tristeza, solo indiferencia. Estaba muy acostumbrado al rechazo.

–Nii-san, déjame presentarte a Hyoga – el pequeño se acercó a su hermano dispuesto a que conocieran a su nuevo amigo – Su papá es japonés y también habla nuestro idioma… no es un _gaijin_ como dijeron los demás…

Aunque Ikki seguía con el ceño fruncido, demostrando su incomodidad ante la situación, Seiya y Shiryu se acercaron con un poco de temor.

– ¿Es verdad eso? – preguntó el castaño, quien era más extrovertido. El rubio asintió con su cabeza, sin hablar.

– ¿Entonces por qué todos dicen que eres un _gaijin_? – Shiryu preguntó interesado.

–Porque mi mamá es rusa y mi cabello es igual al de ella – Hyoga era conciso en sus respuestas.

–Hablas japonés muy bien – el niño se acercó más interesado aún, después de escucharlo hablar – Mi nombre es Seiya, un gusto conocerte – le extendió su mano a modo de saludo, igual que lo había hecho con Shun. El rubio lo quedó mirando confundido, pues esa no era una costumbre japonesa, pero ante la sonrisa sincera del otro niño extendió su mano y se atrevió a compartir el saludo.

–Yo me llamo Shiryu – el pequeño inclinaba su cabeza, saludando con una reverencia – Para mí también es un gusto conocerte – Hyoga le devolvió el saludo, inclinando su rostro.

Shun sonreía feliz, al fin todos sus amigos estaban juntos. Miró a su hermano, esperando que tuviera la misma actitud que los otros, pero Ikki era un poco más desconfiado, por lo que solo se limitó a observarlos. Para que no se sintiera fuera de lugar, tomó su nuevo trabajo y se acercó para enseñárselo.

–Mira, nii-san, esto hicimos hoy en clase de arte – le entregó con orgullo su caleidoscopio.

– ¿Qué es? – lo miraba confundido, pues nunca había visto uno. Los otros se acercaron curiosos para ver qué había hecho su amigo en su clase.

–Es un ca… cale… – Shun intentaba acordarse del nombre correcto.

–Caleidoscopio – dijo Hyoga ante la mirada sorprendida de los niños.

–Eso, un "caledoscopio" – seguía pronunciando mal la palabra.

–Calei… doscopio – corregía Shiryu, que también conocía el artefacto.

–Eso es muy difícil de decir – Seiya se metía en la conversación – Y ¿para qué sirve?

–Debes mirar por aquí y girarlo – le daba las instrucciones a su hermano. Ikki le hizo caso y su cara cambió del semblante enojado que tenía por uno maravillado ante las hermosas figuras que veía.

–Es muy lindo, otooto – decía orgulloso de que su pequeño hermano hubiera hecho algo como eso.

–Yo también quiero ver – el castaño siempre era impetuoso y saltando le quitó el caleidoscopio a Ikki – Oh, sí que es lindo – decía muy emocionado.

– ¿Me lo prestas, Seiya? También me gustaría verlo – Shiryu siempre era muy cortés. Ante su petición, el castaño se lo entregó – Qué hermoso, parecen copos de nieve.

– ¿Copos de nieve? – a Shun le llamó la atención la comparación.

–Sí, tienes razón, los copos de nieve tienen esa forma – Hyoga respaldaba lo dicho por el niño de largo pelo negro. Los otros tres se quedaron mirando interrogantes, ante lo que el rubio le preguntó si entre sus cosas no tendría un lápiz y papel para dibujárselos.

Así, se quedaron un rato, aprendiendo la forma de los copos de nieve y mirando a través del caleidoscopio, hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse. Shun estaba feliz de que al fin sus amigos aceptasen a Hyoga en el grupo, incluso su hermano terminó hablando con él mientras dibujaba en el cuaderno.

Al llegar al comedor, los cinco se sentaron en la misma mesa y todos los demás los quedaron mirando feo al verlos junto al _gaijin_, pero para ellos eso ya no era importante. Mientras comían y conversaban, el señor Kido junto a su sirviente personal hicieron aparición en el lugar, ante lo cual todos los niñitos se pusieran de pie para saludarlo.

–Pueden sentarse, niños – les dijo con su grave voz el señor – Les vengo a informar que mañana se llevará a cabo una fiesta aquí en la mansión a petición de mi nieta que quiere compartir un rato agradable junto a ustedes – les hablaba con seriedad, mientras los niños se miraban confundidos entre ellos – Después del desayuno deberán dirigirse al patio, donde estarán dispuestos unos baúles con disfraces en su interior para que escojan y se vistan. Espero que se porten muy bien con mi nieta y disfruten de la fiesta – finalizó diciendo, a la vez que los niños volvían a ponerse de pie para despedirlo.

A Shun le llamó la atención que Hyoga en ningún momento miró al señor Kido, manteniendo su rostro fijo en la mesa, pero, por el momento prefirió no preguntar.

Al día siguiente, todos los niños partieron corriendo hacia el patio después de desayunar para escoger su disfraz. Seiya y Shun estaban emocionados de tener esa oportunidad; Shiryu los miraba con una sonrisa, a él no le llamaba mucho la atención eso; mientras Hyoga e Ikki iban llevados a la fuerza por Shun para que también se disfrazaran.

Comenzaron a revolver los baúles, y los disfraces salían volando por lo aires, cayendo al suelo, mientras buscaban el que más les gustara. Eran muchos y todos diferentes, por lo que escoger se complicaba un poco.

De pronto, el que menos interesado estaba, vio uno que le atrajo como imán, un disfraz de pirata. Ikki abrió sus ojos y se abalanzó sobre él para que nadie se lo quitara, peleando un momento con otro niño que también lo quería. Pero, como todos imaginaron al ver el pequeño forcejeo, Ikki salió vencedor, quedándose muy contento con el atuendo.

El siguiente en encontrar su disfraz fue Seiya, que saltaba feliz al haber descubierto entre aquellas ropas el de un superhéroe, con capa y antifaz incluidos. Los ojitos le brillaban al pensar cómo se vería usando ese traje.

Sin mucho interés, Hyoga miraba los trajes que estaban regados por el suelo y de repente vio uno que le pareció lindo, un disfraz de osito polar. Él seguía teniendo el corazón de un niño, a pesar del dolor que llevaba dentro. Se agachó a mirarlo y lo recogió sin pensarlo mucho, total la fiesta no le importaba para nada.

A Shiryu ninguno le llamaba la atención, él era un adulto en cuerpo de niño, por lo que andar disfrazado no estaba en su lista de cosas importantes. Pero, buscando, al final se decidió por uno de astronauta que consideró apropiado para su edad.

Shun, siendo el más entusiasmado, aún no podía encontrar alguno que llamara su atención, hasta que en medio de varios disfraces rechazados, vio uno de león. Le pareció muy tierno, pues tenía una melena muy peluda. Al final, se decidió por ese y yéndose al cuarto junto a sus amigos, salieron todos listos para la fiesta.

Cuando todos los niños estuvieron disfrazados, hizo aparición la señorita Kido, vestida como una hermosa y pomposa princesa. Todos la miraban boquiabiertos, pues era la única niña del lugar. Lo que ella no sabía, era que muchos de esos niños le tenían una gran antipatía y se habían puesto de acuerdo para arruinar la ocasión.

El señor Kido no escatimó en gastos frente a la petición de su nieta y la fiesta estaba llena de todo lo que un niño pudiera desear, globos, juegos inflables, camas elásticas y mucha comida chatarra. Los niños disfrazados corrían por todo el lugar saltando, jugando y comiendo sin control.

Sin embargo, nadie tomaba en cuenta a la niña, quien intentaba acercarse para jugar con ellos, pero ninguno le hacía caso. Estaba muy enojada, a punto de gritarles para que le obedecieran, cuando un niño le tiró un vaso con bebida a propósito, dejándole todo el vestido mojado. Sintió que todos la miraban burlándose, por lo que salió corriendo del lugar, humillada y frustrada.

Iba tan distraída, con lágrimas en sus ojos, que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con alguien. Al levantar el rostro, después de secar un poco sus mejillas, vio a un leoncito con una peluda melena y unos enormes ojos verdes. Se dio cuenta que era el mismo niño que el día anterior había tropezado con ella. Recordó lo altiva que había sido y esperando que ahora el niño se desquitara de ella como los otros ya lo habían hecho, agachó su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos, esperando su reacción.

–Disculpe – dijo Shun inclinando su cabeza, de la misma forma que lo había hecho la vez anterior. La niña abrió sus ojos, sorprendida de la actitud del niño. Él notó que había estado llorando y que su vestido estaba estropeado. Le dio pena verla así, pues se notaba que ella quería pasar un rato divertido con los niños, al menos eso pensaba él – No vi que venía hacia acá.

– ¿Qué haces tan lejos de la fiesta? – preguntó secamente la niña, al notar que estaban retirados del lugar. No podía cambiar su trato por un vaso de bebida arrojado en su vestido.

–Vine a buscar esto… es que quería que los demás niños vieran mi trabajo – Shun sabía que ella era así por los comentarios de los demás niños. Aun así le sonreía mientras le mostraba su caleidoscopio.

– ¿Tú lo hiciste? – cambió el tono de su voz, mostrándose interesada en el objeto, impresionada de que un niño de ese lugar se tomara el tiempo de hacer algo así.

–Sí, en clase de arte. ¿Le gustaría verlo? – le extendió el artefacto con confianza.

La niña comenzó a mirar las figuras, sintiendo que la pena que la inundaba se iba poco a poco de ella.

–Qué hermoso… me gustaría tener algo así – bajó su cabeza en señal de resignación. Comprendía que su trato hacia los niños la había llevado a ser rechazada por ellos. Pero, también notaba que ese niño era distinto a los demás.

–Y usted ¿por qué está tan lejos de la fiesta? – se atrevió a preguntarle. Ella lo miró entre sorprendida y confundida por su amabilidad.

– ¿En serio quieres saber? – él asintió con su cabeza – Un niño me tiró su vaso de bebida al vestido y los demás se burlaron de mí, por lo que salí corriendo hasta que choqué contigo. ¿Sabes? Ahora me doy cuenta que quizás… – se detuvo, nunca había hablado de sus sentimientos con nadie. Pero al mirar al niño y ver la atención sincera que le ponía, se atrevió a seguir expresándose – Siempre he estado sola en esta mansión, mi abuelo es el único que me acompaña y muchas veces está ocupado con su trabajo, por lo que no puede estar conmigo todo el tiempo. Me alegré cuando supe que vendrían niños a vivir aquí a la mansión, porque al fin tendría con quien jugar, pero creo que he abusado de mi poder sobre ustedes… – unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas nuevamente.

–Te lo regalo – dijo Shun, extendiéndole su caleidoscopio – Antes, cuando miraste por él, se te fue la pena… creo que a ti te servirá más que a mí – dijo a la vez que le sonreía.

La niña lo miraba impresionada. No solo la había escuchado sin criticarla, sino que, además, se preocupó de consolarla. Tomó el regalo de las manos del niño y le agradeció con una sonrisa. Por primera vez, se sintió acompañada en ese lugar…

….

Buscaba unos documentos importantes entre las cajas de la oficina de la mansión, cuando, en medio de unas carpetas encontró aquel regalo que le habían hecho. Se quedó un rato sorprendida de hallarlo ahí, pues no había podido localizarlo antes. Con felicidad, miro a través del pequeño agujero y girándolo, vio cómo se formaban aquellas coloridas figuras. Recordó lo mal que se había portado con aquellos niños y una punzada de amargura le atravesó el pecho… desearía haber sido más amable con esos pequeños. "Si tan solo hubiera sabido toda la verdad", pensó. Pero sobre el mismo pensamiento se rectificó. "En realidad, no hay excusa para mi actitud. Fui altiva y prepotente, por eso ellos se desquitaron aquella vez" Estaba sumida en sus reflexiones aun con el caleidoscopio en su mano, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

–Adelante – dijo saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

–Perdón por molestarte, Saori, pero necesitaba hablar contigo – era Shun que entraba por la puerta. Ella lo miró sorprendida debido a la casualidad.

–Shun, acércate… mira lo que encontré – levantaba el regalo para que pudiera verlo. Él, al recordar su trabajo, se acercó contento de ver que aún existía.

–Mi caleidoscopio… ¿puedo verlo? – preguntó un poco inseguro. Al ver las figuras sintió un poco de nostalgia, recordando aquellos días, que aunque fueron difíciles le acercaron a los que ahora eran su familia.

– ¿Sabes? Ese día que me lo regalaste me fui muy feliz – le revelaba Saori – En realidad, me quitó la pena, como dijiste.

–Esos fueron días complicados, pero los apreció porque me permitieron conocerlos – hablaba con toda sinceridad.

–Cada día que pasa compruebo que sigues teniendo el alma más pura – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sorprendiendo a Shun – Nunca te di las gracias por el regalo – se acercó, tomándole las manos – Gracias, Shun… ese día no solo me regalaste algo importante para ti, sino que también me ayudaste al tomarte el tiempo de escucharme. Nunca he olvidado tu amable gesto que en ese momento sanó la herida de mi corazón…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_ Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de Saori… intenté mantener su personalidad lo más cercana posible, pues me baso más en el manga que en el animé al escribir y ella casi no aparece siendo niña, pero si se le recuerda en algunas frases.

Agradezco enormemente a todos quienes se han detenido a seguir mi historia y a todos los que han dejado sus lindos comentarios… su apoyo sincero es el que me anima a seguir escribiendo :D

Gracias por leer este capítulo y espero que dejen su opinión ;)

Saludos, **Selitte :)**

PD: Próximo capítulo "Ikki, el poder del amor fraternal…"


	6. Ikki, el poder del amor fraternal

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Sanando corazones**_

"_**Solo puede amar de corazón e incondicionalmente aquel que ha recibido y experimentado ese amor de manera gratuita… Donde hay amor fraternal no hay hielo que resista y se funda al calor de ese amor… El amor es la fuerza que transforma y mejora el alma del mundo…"**_

_**Capítulo 5 Ikki, el poder del amor fraternal…**_

Dulce y jugosa… así era aquella exquisita fruta que estaba probando por primera vez. Su hermano, más desconfiado que él, lo miraba sorprendido por las ganas con las que comía, sin atreverse aún a dar su primera mordida. Pero, después de ver como Shun disfrutaba de aquel postre, decidió imitarle y entonces conoció la deliciosa y refrescante sandía.

Estaban exhaustos de trabajar todo el día. Tatsumi, el sirviente personal del señor Kido y cuidador de Saori, se había enterado del incidente de la bebida y, enfurecido con los niños, no había permitido que los sirvientes limpiaran nada de la fiesta, pues su castigo sería ordenar todo el desastre al día siguiente, incluido desarmar todos los juegos. Así es como, a primera hora los había levantado con un grito en cada dormitorio y si alguno se demoraba un poco, le lanzaba un jarro de agua fría a la cama. Así logró que todos los niños comenzaran a limpiar desde temprano.

Ahora, ya de tarde, cansados, sucios y hambrientos, se sentaron a comer aquellos trozos de sandía que las señoras de la cocina les habían dejado para que se refrescaran después de tanto trabajo. Sin embargo, el tranquilo momento fue interrumpido nuevamente por Tatsumi que los iba a buscar para su acostumbrado entrenamiento, al haberse enterado que habían terminado de ordenar.

– ¿Acaso creen que se librarán de su entrenamiento por lo que hicieron? Este era su castigo por mal agradecidos – les gritaba Tatsumi – Si hubiesen respetado a la señorita, hoy no habrían tenido que limpiar. Pero, ustedes, huérfanos mal educados, no fueron capaces de disfrutar el regalo que les dieron – todos los niños estaban acostumbrados a su maltrato. Como no querían estar castigados nuevamente, se levantaron de sus improvisados asientos en el suelo y lo siguieron hasta el enorme gimnasio.

A Shun no le gustaba ese lugar, pues ahí los hacían combatir uno contra uno y eso iba en contra de sus principios. Estaba convencido de que pelear era innecesario y que la violencia siempre traía más violencia. Pero, iba tan distraído pensando en la deliciosa fruta que había conocido, que no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba dentro del gimnasio.

Extrañamente, no estaban los conocidos maestros que los entrenaban, sino el mismísimo señor Mitsumasa en persona junto a una pizarra. Los hicieron sentarse en el piso del gimnasio y el hombre comenzó su charla.

Les comenzó hablando de mitología griega, dioses, leyendas, astronomía, constelaciones. Aunque intentaba que su lenguaje fuera sencillo para que aquellos pequeños niños lo entendieran, igual el tema era difícil de comprender para ellos. Sus ojos y caras confundidas le dejaban claro que era muy poco lo que procesaban realmente. Entonces, acercó un papelógrafo, del que colgaban unas grandes hojas con coloridas fotos. Fue girando las hojas una tras otras a medida que explicaba su contenido, hasta que se detuvo en la última, donde se veía una caja dorada con un centauro alado. Les dijo que esa caja contenía una armadura que correspondía a la constelación de Sagitario y que su portador había luchado por la justicia y la paz de este mundo.

Sus enormes ojos se quedaron clavados en esa imagen, pues consideró que era una caja hermosa, al igual que la explicación del señor de luchar por la paz y la justicia. Todo eso parecía un maravilloso cuento de hadas, hasta que les dijo que el propósito de su estadía en ese lugar era precisamente conseguir otras cajas con armaduras parecidas a la de la foto.

Ahora, todo estaba claro para él. Por eso los habían sacado del orfanato. Por eso los entrenaban hasta el cansancio. Por eso los mantenía encerrados en ese lugar, que era más una cárcel que un refugio. Era como ver la luz al final del túnel. La incertidumbre se fue apoderando de su pequeño corazón, sin embargo, se fue rápidamente al saber que Ikki estaba junto a él. Habían llegado juntos hasta ahí y esperaba que siguiera siendo así. Sabía que podía lograr cualquier cosa si su hermano estaba a su lado.

El señor Kido dio por terminada la clase y les permitió retirarse para bañarse y comer algo.

Después de esa extraña charla, los entrenamientos se endurecieron, las clases adicionales fueron desapareciendo una tras otra y los días se les hicieron largos y agotadores. Hasta los domingos en la mañana tenían rutinas de ejercicios. Y ahí estaban ahora los cinco, una tarde de domingo, a los pies del árbol donde Ikki entrenaba, doblando papeles para poder terminar las grullas de Shun.

– Esto no es tan difícil como yo creía – Seiya se había entusiasmado al ver que lograba hacerlas.

– Claro, si tienen la paciencia de Shun para enseñarte, así cualquiera lo logra – Shiryu, extrañamente se burlaba de él. El castaño lo miró molesto y haciendo una mueca giró su cabeza hacia otro lado, causando la risa de los otros niños.

– ¿Cuántas llevamos? – preguntó Hyoga.

– Las estoy contando ahora… treinta, treinta y una, treinta y dos… nos faltan muchas aún – Shun miró las grullas un tanto desanimado.

– Pero, te ayudaremos como lo prometimos y las terminaremos, ya verás – el castaño se reponía rápido de sus enojos, para animar a otros. Shun lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreírle – Así está mejor, prefiero tu contagiosa sonrisa – el pequeño abrió sus ojos ante lo dicho por su amigo y comenzó a reír recordando el día que se conocieron. Los demás lo miraban un tanto confusos, pero contagiados por su risa, comenzaron a reír sin razón.

Ikki los observaba apoyado en el tronco del árbol. Le dijo a su hermano que no tenía dedos para doblar papeles y se limitó a acompañarlos. Desde que les habían hablado de las armaduras, no había podido dejar de estar intranquilo, presentía que algo iba a ocurrir. Se acercó a Shun y le dijo que tenía otras cosas que hacer y que volvería pronto. Él solo pudo asentir y se quedó viendo como la figura de su hermano se perdía entre los árboles.

Sin embargo, Ikki nunca regresó. Guardaron las cosas y volvieron a la mansión para la cena. Ahí encontraron al niño mayor, extrañamente perturbado.

– ¿Pasó algo, nii-san? ¿Por qué no volviste?

– Nada… no pasó nada, otooto – intentaba sonar convincente, para no preocupar a su hermano.

Llegada la noche, se fueron todos a dormir, sin embargo le costaba conciliar el sueño, dando vueltas en la cama, buscando la posición más cómoda. De pronto, notó que Ikki estaba en las mismas condiciones, girando constantemente en su cama. Lo vio levantarse y dirigirse hacia su cama; no supo por qué, pero prefirió hacerse el dormido, cerrando sus ojos. Después de unos minutos los abrió y entonces pudo comprobar que había salido del cuarto. Sentándose en la cama, decidió ir a buscarlo. Algo estaba perturbando a su hermano y debía averiguar qué era. Se escabulló silencioso por en medio de las camas y caminó por el largo pasillo. Sabía que había una puerta de servicio que daba la patio, por lo que se dirigió hasta ella, encontrándola abierta. Se notaba que Ikki había salido por ahí. Al estar afuera, solo y de noche, comenzó a tiritar debido al fresco viento y al temor que repentinamente sintió. Respiró profundo para tranquilizarse y siguió caminando, pues imaginaba donde podía estar su hermano. Avanzó por en medio de los árboles, hasta que escuchó el estrellarse de los puños de Ikki… había acertado, estaba golpeando ese árbol nuevamente. Se acercó sigiloso, pues no quería asustarlo. Pero al estar más cerca, lo que vio lo paralizó en seco.

Ikki golpeaba el árbol con fuerza, a la vez que gruesas lágrima salían de sus ojos. Eso había impactado demasiado a Shun. Él sabía que su hermano lloraba de vez en cuando al recordar a su mamá, pero rápidamente secaba sus lágrimas. Pero, ahora había algo más, una mezcla de rabia e impotencia se reflejaban en su brillante mirada. De pronto, vio como detuvo sus golpes y levantó su mirada al cielo.

– ¿Por qué, mamá? ¿Por qué? – Hablaba con dolor – Te perdí tan pequeño que casi no recuerdo tu rostro… son los ojos de Shun los que me permiten recordarte. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo si me separan de él? ¿Cómo supero de nuevo perder a quien más quiero? – las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus azules ojos.

Escondido detrás de un árbol cercano, Shun no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Separarlos? No, eso no podía ser cierto. Sintió que debía salir de ahí sin que su hermano lo viera, así que con cuidado volvió sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a la mansión. Como pudo, se volvió a recostar y ahí junto a su almohada, lloró silenciosamente, rogando que lo que había escuchado no fuera cierto. No supo cuando su hermano volvió a la cama, pues se quedó profundamente dormido y ahora sentía como lo remecían para levantarse. Al entreabrir sus ojitos, pudo ver a Ikki con el mismo rostro calmado de siempre.

– Nii-san…

– ¿Qué pasa, otooto? Debes levantarte ya – le retiraba las sábanas, para ayudarle. Shun lo abrazó, prefiriendo no decir nada. Por ahora, mantendría ese momento en secreto.

La semana pasó rápidamente y llegó triste a su clase de arte, pues sabía que sería la última. Se sentó mirando hacia el patio por la ventana con un rostro melancólico. Había disfrutado mucho esos meses, pues dibujaron, pintaron, crearon y confeccionaron muchas cosas. Fue la voz de la maestra la que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

– Como ya saben niños, esta es nuestra última clase, por lo que me tomé la libertad de hacer algo un poco más difícil pero con mucho significado – todos se vieron atrapados en esas palabras de ella – Hoy confeccionaremos Globos de Luz – dijo, mientras sacaba una lámpara de debajo del escritorio. Los niños se quedaron mirando el extraño, pero colorido objeto de papel – Estos globos son originarios de China y se envían al cielo con una mecha encendida para que alumbren el camino correcto de nuestro destino. También se pueden escribir deseos en él para que el cielo los cumpla – eso llamó la atención de Shun – Ahora, tomen sus materiales y manos a la obra – les sonreía mientras aplaudía para animar a los pequeños.

Todos sacaron algunos pliegos de papel de seda y la maestra fue guiando los cortes que debían hacer. Luego, fueron pegando las orillas hasta formar los globos. Ella había traído un armazón de alambre con una mecha para cada globo, los que fueron adhiriendo finalmente al papel. Cuando terminaron, la maestra los animó a escribir su deseo en unos papeles que colgarían del alambre.

Shun, pensó un poco su deseo, hasta que finalmente se decidió. Se lo entregó a la maestra, la que después de leer lo que había escrito, se acercó y retirando unos mechones de cabello le dio un beso en la frente.

– Fue un gusto conocerte, Shun. Espero que todos tus deseos se hagan realidad – le daba pena saber el cruel destino que tendrían que enfrentar esos pequeños, pero esperaba que tuvieran la fuerza suficiente para regresar.

– También fue un gusto para mí. Extrañaré sus entretenidas clases – le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

– Bueno niños, ahora que nuestros globos están listos, tenemos que encenderlos para enviarlos al cielo con sus deseos. Pero eso debemos hacerlo de noche para que disfruten del espectáculo – todos se sintieron un tanto tristes ante esas palabras. Sabían que no les darían permiso para hacerlo – Así es que esta noche los encenderemos. Ya tengo todo preparado – ante sus palabras todos saltaron de alegría.

Muy contento llegó hasta donde su hermano, que lo miraba curioso de la causa de su felicidad.

– ¿Qué hiciste hoy que estás tan contento?

– Esta noche lo sabrás, nii-san.

No daba más de la ansiedad. Quería ver esos globos elevarse con su deseo. Daba vueltas por la habitación y saltaba de vez en cuando. Ikki sonreía viendo a su hermano tan inquieto. Hasta que al fin sintieron los golpes en la puerta y la maestra se asomó.

– Vamos niños al patio. Tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes.

– Vamos, nii-san… vamos – lo tomó de la mano y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Ikki lo seguía, sorprendido del ímpetu que estaba demostrando su hermano.

Cuando llegaron al patio vieron muchas más lámparas en el suelo. Aunque, Shun supo exactamente cuál era la de él, por lo que siguió corriendo hasta ella. Se la mostró a Ikki y este leyó el papel que colgaba del globo.

"Por favor, si algún día tengo que separarme de mi hermano, deseo que siempre nos volvamos a encontrar"

Ikki tuvo que contener las lágrimas ante esas palabras. No le había dicho a Shun que había escuchado de casualidad a los maestros mientras hablaban de que todos serían transferidos a distintos lugares. Pero, ahora su hermano lo reconfortaba sin saberlo con ese sincero deseo. Miró a Shun con una sonrisa y este le respondió con el mismo gesto.

La maestra fue entregando un papel a cada niño para que escribieran su deseo y cuando terminaron, los colgó de aquellos globos. Con cuidado puso a cuatro niños por lámpara, mientras iba encendiendo uno tras otro. Después de unos minutos, los globos comenzaron a elevarse y los niños fascinados pudieron ver como se iluminaba el oscuro cielo, anhelando que sus deseos se cumplieran.

Shun cerró sus ojos y volvió a repetir mentalmente su deseo que anhelaba de todo corazón que se hiciera realidad. Ikki al verlo, le tomó la mano con fuerza, igual que aquel primer día en el bus.

– No te preocupes otooto… siempre estaremos juntos. Te lo prometo…

….

Saltaba el muro de la mansión, esperando que no lo tomaran por ladrón. Con rapidez se desplazó por el jardín y busco la ventana que debía corresponder a la habitación de su hermano. Dispuso aquellas cosas que traía, preparándolas para cuando se asomara. Tiró una, dos piedras. Esperó y sonrió al ver que la luz se encendía. Cuando vio aparecer a Shun, soltó aquel globo que había encendido. Este, asombrado pudo ver la lámpara elevarse por el cielo y comenzó a buscar quien había sido el causante. Se sorprendió al ver a su hermano de pie en el jardín. Miró el globo de luz hasta que se perdió en el infinito y luego bajó a saludarlo. Eran ya dos meses que no lo veía y estaba sin palabras ante su sorpresa.

– Nii-san… – se acercó y para su asombro, Ikki lo abrazó con fuerza.

– Perdóname, Shun… nunca he sido un buen hermano para ti – quería ser sincero una vez en su vida.

– Ikki, tú siempre has sido el mejor hermano que pudiera desear. ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

– Porque siempre te he dejado solo – miraba el suelo – Pero no me alejo porque no me guste tu compañía, es solo que…

– No te preocupes, nii-san. No es necesario hablar nada. Yo sé que me amas – lo abrazaba de vuelta. Sabía que le costaba exteriorizar sus sentimientos.

– Gracias, pero necesito decirlo. ¿Sabes? Recordé el día que enviamos nuestros deseos al cielo, por eso te di esta sorpresa. Ese día no leíste mi deseo, pero yo si leí el tuyo y siento que yo mismo he hecho difícil que se cumpla con mi lejanía.

– Y ahora, ¿me dirás que deseaste? – esperaba que se lo contara. Ikki lo miró y asintió.

– Esa vez, deseé que tuvieras la fuerza para vivir separado de mí y así poder volver a verte. En ese tiempo, ya me había enterado de que nos separarían…

– Yo también lo sabía – Ikki lo miró sorprendido ante esa revelación – Te seguí una noche y estabas hablando al cielo, diciendo que no querías perderme. Por eso pedí ese deseo – su sincera mirada le corroboró que era verdad.

– No deseaba perderte y sin embargo después intenté matarte… – al decir eso perdió el brillo de sus ojos.

– No digas eso. Todo fue debido de las circunstancias. Jamás sería capaz de culparte por algo así – Shun quería dejarle eso muy claro.

– Nunca he sido capaz de perdonarme el haber querido eliminarte solo por tener la sangre del viejo Kido. Por eso, siempre te ayudé en las batallas cuando pude, para enmendar mi error.

Shun no podía con el asombro que le causaban las palabras sinceras de su hermano. Ikki se apartó un poco de él y trajo otra lámpara.

– ¿Te gustaría elevar otra?

– Claro, pero ¿qué desearás ahora?

– Nada, solo voy a agradecer el haberte tenido a mi lado en los momentos precisos. Si ahora estoy cuerdo a pesar de todas las desgracias que viví es solo gracias a ti Shun. Lo que eliminó el odio de mi corazón fue tu verdadero amor, otooto…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>_Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado este capítulo… creo que fue uno de los que más me emocionó escribir. Va dedicado a todas las admiradoras del Fénix.

En serio, muchas gracias por continuar comentado, disfruto mucho leyendo sus opiniones *.*

Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios ;)

Saludos, **Selitte :)**

PD: Próximo capítulo "Shun, el poder de la amistad…"


	7. Shun, el poder de la amistad

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Sanando corazones**_

"_**Una amistad no crece por la presencia de las personas, sino por la magia de saber que aunque no las ves las llevas en el corazón… Los amigos verdaderos son como las estrellas, siempre brillan en la oscuridad…"**_

_**Capítulo 6 Shun, el poder de la amistad…**_

La mañana amaneció fría y oscura, presagiando el difícil momento que tendría que enfrentar. Eso, inevitablemente, lo llevó a recordar el lluvioso día en que habían sido llevados hasta aquel lugar en un bus. Ya había pasado un año de eso y, a pesar de los malos tratos, estaba feliz de haber llegado a aquel restrictivo lugar, pues ahí había conocido a sus nuevos amigos.

Sin embargo, las últimas semanas su hermano no se había cansado de repetirle que debía ser fuerte y que sin importar lo que les pasara siempre estarían juntos. Cada vez que le decía eso, se venía a su mente el recuerdo de aquellas palabras que había escuchado salir de los labios de Ikki, mientras él estaba escondido detrás de los árboles y siempre intentaba convencerse de que habían sido parte de un sueño, que no eran reales.

Todos los días se esforzaba por seguirle el ritmo a su hermano en lo que hacía, manteniéndose prácticamente el día completo junto a él. Deseaba tener muchos momentos para recordar, por si llegaban a separarlos, aunque muchos de ellos no fueron amenos. Había ocasiones en las que distraído en otras cosas, tropezaba y sin poder contenerse, las lágrimas escurrían de sus ojitos, provocando automáticamente las burlas de los otros niños. ¿Acaso los demás no lloraban? Claro que lo hacían, pero no tenían un hermano sobreprotector que corría a su lado para ver qué le había pasado. Eso le hizo ganarse la antipatía de todos, los que más por envidia que por verdad, lo apodaron "llorón".

Escucharon la voz de Tatsumi acercándose. Venía despertando a todos los niños y eso era extraño, pues no era su labor levantarlos a no ser que fuera por algo importante. Ikki se acercó y le animó a salir pronto de la habitación para evitarse los retos del mayordomo. Este, al verlos listos les dedicó una sonrisa burlona. Definitivamente, algo no estaba bien aquel día y llegando al gimnasio entendió todo claramente.

–Regresa a Japón sano y salvo, Shun. Aunque te quedes solo, jamás te rindas – escuchaba que Ikki le decía.

–Nii-san… – casi no podía hablar de la impresión. Había tenido la mala fortuna de sacar justo el peor papel de la caja del sorteo de los lugares de entrenamiento, la Isla de la Reina Muerte. Pero, su hermano y eterno protector había insistido en tomar su lugar y decidido le cambió el papel. "No importa adonde vaya cada uno, mientras traigamos la armadura de vuelta a Japón", escuchó que decía, a la vez que se enfrentaba a Tatsumi.

Después del sorteo, el mayordomo los envió a ordenar sus cosas, pues partirían al siguiente día.

El pequeño Shun, aún impresionado con la noticia de que mañana ya no estaría con su amado hermano, comenzó a correr hacia el único lugar que le había traído paz en aquella mansión, el árbol donde ikki entrenaba. Mientras corría, pensaba en las palabras de los niños, cuando se enteraron que sería él quien había sido designado para ir a aquel terrorífico lugar. "El llorón tiene que ir a ese sitio"… "el más débil de todos"… ¿Era eso cierto? ¿Era débil y llorón? No podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, pensando que su hermano se había sacrificado por él. Pero, ¿quién no lloraría al ser separado obligadamente del único ser amado que tenía?

Llegó casi sin aliento, pues había corrido con todas sus fuerzas. Se acercó con lentitud al árbol, mientras regularizaba su respiración y ahí pudo ver las constantes marcas que los puños de Ikki le habían dejado a aquel tronco. Él realmente se había tomado en serio su estadía en aquel lugar. Acarició la dañada corteza mientras recordaba el día que vio a su hermano llorar; aquel día él sabía que los separarían, pero prefirió no decirle nada. Si no lo hubiera seguido, tampoco se habría preparado mentalmente para aquella situación. Pero, vivirla era muy diferente. El dolor en su corazón no era comparable con nada. Tendría que vivir seis años lejos de su única familia y no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir al duro entrenamiento.

Miró hacia el montón de ramas que le servían de escondite para su caja y comenzó a removerlas para sacarla. También había escondido ahí la bolsa donde guardaba las grullas que había alcanzado a hacer con la ayuda de sus amigos. Se sentó en el césped y abrió aquella caja que se había transformado en su cofre del tesoro. Al abrirla encontró el libro que le había regalado Shiryu, un caleidoscopio que Hyoga le había obligado a guardar en compensación por el que había perdido, una caja más pequeña con insectos disecados adentro que Seiya le había pedido esconder y un dibujo que había hecho en clase de artes donde se había esmerado por plasmar las diferentes personalidades de sus amigos.

Se quedó observando aquel dibujo, pensando que ya no vería a sus amigos. ¿Sería capaz de volver? Su cabeza se llenaba de tantas preguntas sin respuestas. Pero algo tenía claro, él no era débil como muchos decían. Era sensible y amable, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentar la situación que se avecinaba. Debía convencerse él mismo de que volvería con aquella armadura primero, para así permitir que su hermano se marchara en paz a aquel horrible lugar.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó unos pasos llegar hasta donde él. Eran sus amigos que venían a verlo. Aunque todos estaban viviblemente tristes por la situación, se esforzaron por sonreírle con sinceridad.

– ¿Qué haces tan solo aquí, Shun? – dijo Seiya acercándose. Shun se quedó mirándolo sin responder.

–Nos tenías preocupados – agregó Shiryu, sentándose a su lado, al mismo tiempo que Hyoga, que aún permanecía en silencio.

–Tenemos que aprovechar nuestro último día juntos – intentaba animarlo el pequeño castaño.

Shun observó a cada uno de aquellos niños que tan amablemente se acercaron a consolarlo. Intentó recordar cómo se había hecho amigo de tan peculiar grupo y su mente lo condujo por agradables imágenes que deseó nunca olvidar, porque sabía que le servirían para darse fuerzas en aquella desconocida isla a la que tendría que partir en unas horas.

Siempre inquieto y ocurrente, Seiya tomó la bolsa donde se encontraban las grullas de papel.

– ¿Qué te parece que las colguemos y pidamos tu deseo? – preguntó con ganas. Todos lo miraron y después dirigieron su mirada a Shun, esperando su respuesta. Este se quedó pensando un momento, deseando que su hermano también estuviera ahí. Y como aparecido por aquel deseo, Ikki se asomó detrás de los árboles.

–Yo creo que deberíamos hacer lo que dice Seiya – dijo con seguridad, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo, pues era la primera vez que coincidía con el inquieto niño.

–Está bien – Shun se puso de pie y se acercó a su hermano – Las colgaremos, aun cuando no las hayamos terminado – dijo decidido. Se acercó a su caja y extrajo un hilo que la maestra le había entregado para poder amarrarlas a las ramas bajas de los árboles de alrededor.

Cada niño comenzó a pasar el hilo por las grullas y a medida que lo hacían, iban colgándolas. Era un lindo espectáculo de colores, todas esas aves de papel se mecían con suavidad al ritmo del viento. Cuando las hubieron colgado todas, se recostaron en el pasto a observar el baile de ellas con tranquilidad. Estaban maravillados y felices, un pequeño momento de paz en aquel fatídico día. De pronto, una ráfaga de viento cortó algunos hilos y las grullas salieron volando por los aires como si hubieran adquirido vida propia. Todos se sentaron con rapidez mirando cómo se perdían en el cielo impulsadas por la brisa. Dirigieron su vista hacia Shun y pudieron ver su rostro iluminado por una gran sonrisa.

–Así volaremos nosotros mañana, sin saber a dónde vamos – dijo meditando en la situación – Pero, a diferencia de ellas que nunca se volverán a encontrar, nosotros tendremos un lugar al que volver ¿cierto? – los miró uno a uno con sus brillantes ojos.

–Claro, otooto, nosotros nos volveremos a encontrar, eso te lo prometo – Ikki se acercó, abrazando a su hermano.

–Yo también pienso volver, solo así me dejarán reunirme con mi hermana – dijo Seiya muy seguro.

–Yo también volveré, sabes que ustedes son mis únicos amigos – Shiryu habló con una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro siempre serio.

–A mí me tocó ir a Siberia, justo el lugar donde el barco de mi madre naufragó. Además, no tengo intenciones de volver a esta mansión y tener que ver la cara del señor Kido de nuevo – la voz de Hyoga sonaba triste – Pero, te prometo que igual nos volveremos a ver de alguna manera – dijo finalmente, levantando su rostro y enfocando su mirada en la de su amigo. Este lo miró un tanto confundido y apenado por sus palabras, había notado su rechazo hacia el señor que los había adoptado, sin embargo no pensó que fuera algo tan profundo. Pero, al escuchar que igual haría el esfuerzo de volver a verlo se quedó tranquilo.

–Entonces, hagamos una promesa – les dijo el pequeño de cabellos verdes y acercándose a una de las grullas que aún colgaban la arrancó del árbol – Coloquemos una cada uno dentro de mi caja y prometamos que nos volveremos a reunir dentro de seis años ¿les parece?

Todos se miraron e impulsados por la pacífica y reconfortadora personalidad de su amigo, se pusieron de pie, arrancando un ave de papel, escogiendo cada uno un color distinto. Se acercaron a la caja de Shun, colocando al mismo tiempo sus grullas.

–Prometemos volver a vernos dentro de seis años – hablaron al unísono al mismo tiempo que soltaron las grullas en el interior. Se miraron todos sonriendo, contentos de haber hecho esa promesa.

– ¿Qué harás ahora con tu caja Shun? – preguntó Seiya.

– ¿Piensas llevártela? – continuó Shiryu.

Todos miraron como negaba con la cabeza. Levantó su rostro y mirándoles con una sonrisa les reveló su decisión.

–La enterraré aquí. Así tendré más ganas de volver – todos lo miraban incrédulos. Pero vieron como traía una pequeña pala para comenzar a cavar – Ya lo había decidido. Así, cuando vuelva, podré ver todas estas cosas de nuevo – se agachó al lado del árbol y enterró la pala, cavando la tierra.

Entre todos lograron hacer un pequeño agujero. Colocaron la caja en el interior de la bolsa que había guardado las grullas y envolviéndola, la dejaron dentro para después cubrirla con tierra. Cuando todo el proceso estuvo terminado se miraron contentos de saber que dentro de seis años volverían a encontrarse.

Al día siguiente, llegó el bus donde Shun tendría que marcharse. Lamentablemente, fue el primero de sus amigos en tener que partir y tendría que hacerlo solo, ni siquiera su hermano lo acompañaría. Con su maleta en la mano, listo para partir se despidió de él.

–No pierdas nunca los ánimos otooto… pase lo que pase – Ikki se esforzaba por darle fuerzas – Supera todas las pruebas y vuelve con la armadura a Japón.

–Te lo prometo, nii-san – se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza – Espero que podamos volver a vernos algún día.

Llegó su turno de subir y ahí en las escaleras derramó la última lágrima delante de su hermano, el que tampoco pudo contenerse, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran por sus mejillas sin oponerse por primera vez.

–Nos volveremos a ver, Ikki, en seis años… tal como lo prometimos – gritó desde arriba.

–Claro, Shun, nos volveremos a ver – alcanzó a decir antes de que partiera el bus.

– ¡Adiós, nii-san!…

….

Sentado en aquella camilla intentaba ver a través de la ventana la lluvia que afuera caía. Podía sentir el relajante sonido del agua que golpeaba el vidrio, a la vez que las gotas se deslizaban por él. Dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios, no podía dejar de sentirse solo en aquella enorme habitación. Llevaba dos días internado debido a una descompensación. Recordaba vagamente lo que Saori le había dicho muy preocupada.

–Debiste decirnos que no te sentías bien, Shun – le había cuestinado –Si no te encuentro, quizás que habría pasado contigo.

En realidad, ni él tenía claro qué le había pasado. Solo se había sentido mareado y luego había despertado en aquel hospital. De acuerdo al chequeo médico, había sufrido un desmayo debido a una depresión no tratada. ¿Depresión? ¿Qué era eso? Saori le había dicho que no se preocupara por nada, que en cuanto pudiera salir se haría cargo de él en la mansión.

Reflexionaba en qué podría haberlo conducido a ese estado y pensando detenidamente en su corta pero agitada vida se dio cuenta de que nunca había tenido control sobre ella. Cuando niños, los sacaron del orfanato sin consultarles nada; después lo habían separado de su hermano, enviándolos a los lugares más terribles. Al volver había tenido que enfrentarse al odio y deseos de venganza de su propio hermano. Después de ayudarlo entre todos a recuperar la cordura, habían tenido que enfrentar muchas e innumerables batallas y en contra de su voluntad pacifica, había tenido que eliminar a sus enemigos bajo situaciones extremas. Lo peor de todo había sido enterarse de que él era el contenedor de Hades, el que se apoderó de su cuerpo, hiriendo a Seiya e Ikki. Y, aunque gracias a la sangre de Athena había logrado librarse de esa maldición, sin tener tiempo de superar aquello tan angustiante, se había arriesgado a viajar a través del tiempo con Saori para salvar a Seiya.

En realidad, nunca había tenido tiempo para prepararse y mucho menos para superar todas aquellas extremas situaciones. Su corazón y su cuerpo se habían debilitado poco a poco, llevándolo irremediablemente a agotarse mentalmente y como consecuencia a desmayarse.

Sumido por completo en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

– ¡Sorpresa! – dijeron a coro.

–Amigos… ¿qué hacen aquí? – se sorprendió de verlos a todos juntos, ya que hacía unos meses que cada uno había partido a su propio lugar.

–Te vinimos a visitar. ¿Acaso no podemos? – Seiya siempre era el primero en hablar.

–Estás enfermo y ni siquiera nos avisas – lo retó Shiryu.

–Sí, de no haber sido por Saori no nos hubiésemos enterado de nada – Hyoga también lo reprendía.

–Perdón, es que no me sentía mal. Fue algo repentino – les explicó. De pronto, entre todos lo levantaron y le pusieron una chaqueta - ¿Qué hacen? ¿No pensarán sacarme de aquí con la lluvia que hay afuera?

Solo pudo ver la sonrisa cómplice de todos. Para que las enfermeras no los vieran, abrieron la ventana, pues pensaban escapar por ahí.

– ¿Están locos? Si ikki estuviera aquí jamás se les ocurriría hacer algo como esto – decía, intentando convencerlos de que era una locura escaparse de esa forma. Pero, incrédulo vio cómo su hermano estaba afuera, esperándolos – ¿Nii-san?

– ¿Decías Shun? Fue Ikki el de la idea – Seiya se reía ante la cara impresionada de su amigo.

Saltaron la ventana, llevándose al enfermo con ellos. Pensó que debían tener algo muy importante en mente para estar arriesgándose de esa forma.

En realidad, no habían pensado en nada, solo en secuestrar a su amigo. Lo llevaron hasta la mansión, donde Saori tenía preparada la cena para todos, dándose cuenta de que también era cómplice de aquel rapto. Disfrutaron de la comida y rieron sin parar ante las ocurrencias de Seiya, que ese día se había esforzado de más por hacer sonreír a su amigo.

Ante la atónita mirada de ellos, Shun se levantó y sin decir una palabra se dirigió a su cuarto. Todos se preocuparon un poco, hasta que lo vieron descender nuevamente con aquella caja en sus manos. Se miraron impresionados de que la hubiese desenterrado solo.

–La saqué en cuanto regresamos – les confidenció. Lo observaron mientras abría la caja y sacaba una a una todas las cosas. Se miraron entre ellos, reteniendo las ganas de llorar que surgía en sus corazones, debido a las miles de memorias que surgían de solo verla. Al ver las desteñidas grullas de papel sobre la mesa, recordaron la promesa hecha tantos años atrás, cuando apenas eran unos niños que tenían que enfrentar un destino cruel.

–Mi caja con insectos – se acercó Seiya al ver entre aquellas cosas lo que había pedido a su amigo que guardara. La abrió y pudo ver su especial colección.

–El caleidoscopio… – Hyoga tomó ese objeto, mirando a través de él.

–El libro que te regalé – dijo sorprendido Shiryu, a la vez que comenzaba a hojearlo.

– ¿Y este dibujo? Creo que no lo había visto – Ikki tomó en sus manos aquel dibujo que había hecho cuando tenía apenas siete años.

–Lo hice en clase de artes. Quería dibujarlos a todos para recordarlos al pasar el tiempo.

Todos dejaron aquellas cosas con las que se habían entretenido y acercándose a ikki, observaron el dibujo. En realidad, era muy bueno, pues cada uno podía distinguirse en él. Se notaba el esmero con el que su amigo lo había hecho.

–Gracias hermanos – atrajo la atención de todos con aquellas palabras – Ese terrible día en que nos enteramos que todos iríamos a distintos lugares ustedes estuvieron conmigo animándome igual que hoy. No sé qué sería de mí si no tuviera amigos como ustedes… Gracias a ustedes pude sonreír ese día y también puedo hacerlo hoy. Sin saberlo, su amistad ha sanado mi dolido corazón…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_

Creo que este capítulo fue el más triste para mí… No puedo evitarlo, pues Shun es mi personaje favorito y su vida es tan trágica T-T

Bueno, solo espero que les haya gustado a ustedes también. Se me ha hecho todo un reto este fic debido a la carga emocional que lleva. Siempre deseo que cada capítulo sea una experiencia única. Gracias a sus comentarios es que me esfuerzo el doble. Me emocionan mucho sus expresiones :')

Nuevamente, gracias por leer y si pueden dejen su opinión.

Saludos, **Selitte :)**

PD: Próximo capítulo "June, el poder de la mirada…"

*Algunas frases las estraje literalmente del manga, al igual que la despedida de Ikki y Shun...


	8. June, el poder de la mirada

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Sanando corazones**_

"_**Cuando la mirada es sincera, se convierte en un puente entre dos almas, pues una mirada transparente muestra la luz del corazón… El alma que hablar puede con los ojos, también puede sanar con la mirada..."**_

_**Capítulo 7 June, el poder de la mirada…**_

Arena… eso era todo lo que podía ver en aquella inhóspita isla. El calor abrasador de la tarde lo dejaba sediento y exhausto después del entrenamiento que su maestro le daba. Llevaba ya tres meses desde que había llegado a la Isla de Andrómeda y aún le costaba acostumbrarse al calcinador calor y a la soledad. Aparentemente, nadie más vivía en ese lugar, que en realidad era inhabitable.

Después de las agotadoras sesiones de extenuantes ejercicios, se había acostumbrado a recostarse en la arena junto a la playa a ver el atardecer, que era el único momento en aquella isla en que la temperatura era agradable. Le fascinaba ver el mar, puesto que ahí, en ese extremo lugar, era donde lo había conocido y le había maravillado su inmensidad. Recostado, viendo aparecer poco a poco las primeras estrellas en el firmamento, recordaba a su hermano y pensaba en cómo la estaría pasando. Rogaba en silencio ser lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir seis años en aquel sitio y poder al fin conseguir la tan ansiada armadura para poder volver, entregarla a la Fundación y reencontrarse con Ikki y sus amigos, como habían prometido.

Solo… así se sentía ahí, añorando estar otra vez en los brazos de su hermano, escuchando su voz dándole ánimos y sintiendo la calidez de su mirada. Todo lo que él era se lo debía a Ikki, él había sido más que su hermano, era toda su familia y ahora se transformaba en su norte, pues era lo que le daba las fuerzas para resistir ese desértico lugar.

Al terminar de esconderse el sol en el mar, la temperatura descendía abruptamente, teniendo que correr de vuelta hasta la cabaña que le servía de refugio y hogar. Era una cabaña sencilla, solo con un cuarto para dormir y otro donde había una mesa, una silla, una cocinilla y un mueble donde se guardaban los escasos alimentos. El baño estaba extrañamente aparte de la cabaña, a unos escasos metros. Siempre que llegaba, la mesa ya estaba servida y la comida preparada. El lugar siempre estaba limpio y su ropa ordenada. Nunca se preguntó quién hacía aquellas cosas, suponía que tal vez era su maestro.

Después de bañarse y comer, lo único diferente que hacía era dibujar en el único cuaderno que había traído. Al comienzo lo utilizaba para escribir lo que hacía en aquella isla, pero al final se dio cuenta que no le servía de nada, pues todos los días eran agotadoramente iguales. Por lo que había decidido dibujar sus recuerdos, para que se mantuvieran frescos entre tanta rutina monótona. Sin colores, solo con un lápiz grafito, se esmeraba en trazar día tras día las figuras de su hermano, de sus amigos, de sus memorias…

Su maestro Deidalos era estricto, pero amable, lo que resultaba un tanto contradictorio pero reconfortante en aquel solitario lugar. Los entrenamientos eran extenuantes bajo el sol y cada día iban aumentando en intensidad. Además, le daba charlas del cosmos y de cómo utilizarlo, siempre hablando con sencillez y sabiduría. Se le hacían maravillosas aquellas enseñanzas y pensar en ser capaz de albergar un poder así dentro de su cuerpo. Con ese tipo de poder podría cumplir su sueño de proteger la paz en el mundo, como alguna vez se lo había mencionado a Ikki, en el orfanato antes de vivir en la mansión de la Fundación Graude.

Se acordaba con claridad como en un libro había encontrado la fotografía del planeta Tierra vista desde el espacio y le había llamado poderosamente la atención el hecho de que no hubiera fronteras demarcadas como veía en los mapas. Le dolía pensar que en el mundo había guerras por poseer más tierras dentro de sus límites; guerras que dejaban una infinidad de huérfanos como ellos. Y ese día se había propuesto usar sus fuerzas para defender la paz e impedir que hubiese más niños como ellos. Ahora, con el conocimiento del cosmos podría ser capaz de cumplir con ese deseo.

Sentado en la orilla de la playa, repasaba sus palabras acerca del cosmos y como esa poderosa energía podía manifestarse gracias al entrenamiento y al poder que su estrella guardiana le otorgaba. ¿Qué estrella lo guiaría a él? Su maestro le había revelado que estaba en esa Isla para conseguir la armadura de Andrómeda. Recordaba haber visto, en el libro que Shiryu le había regalado, la constelación de Andrómeda. ¿Sería esa su estrella guardiana? Intentó concentrarse, sentado sobre la arena, mirando el infinito océano, respirando con tranquilidad, recordando su deseo de traer paz y pudo sentir como un calor nacía en su pecho, extendiéndose por su cuerpo, siendo rodeado por una tenue luz magenta. Se puso de pie rápidamente, un tanto asustado de su primer intento, pero contento de saber que dentro de su ser sí existía ese poder llamado cosmos.

Viendo que ya le quedaba poco tiempo para regresar a su cabaña, decidió caminar un momento por la orilla de la playa. Comenzó a notar que cerca de las rocas se juntaban una gran variedad de caracolas marinas de distintos tamaños y colores. Se agachó a recogerlas, sonriendo de encontrar algo que no solo fuera arena en aquella isla. Había tantas que decidió tener un nuevo pasatiempo, coleccionar caracolas. Estaba tan distraído recogiéndolas, que no noto que era observado a la distancia.

Al día siguiente, despertó muy temprano, como ya estaba acostumbrado. Sintió a alguien en el cuarto que le servía de comedor, y pensando que era su maestro se levantó y salió hacia el baño para asearse. Cuando regresó vio la mesa servida con su desayuno, pero no había nadie. Extrañado, se sentó a comer, mientras revisaba las caracolas que había recogido el día anterior. Las clasificó por tamaño y color, entusiasmado de volver a buscar más. Recordó que ese día su maestro le había dicho que tendría libre, pues tenía que hacer unos trámites. ¿Dónde se hacían trámites en ese lugar?, se preguntaba a la vez que tomaba su leche. Y un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su mente en ese momento… "si mi maestro no está aquí, entonces ¿quién estuvo en mi cabaña?" Se levantó muy rápido de su silla y salió para ver si lograba encontrar al intruso. Corrió en dirección a la playa y ahí pudo ver a alguien sentado en la arena. ¿Un niño? Se veía pequeño, pero tenía el cabello largo y rubio. ¿Una niña?

Comenzó a caminar para acercarse, pero lo descubrieron antes de llegar, provocando la huida inmediata de quien le había estado sirviendo todo ese tiempo. ¿Por qué se arrancaba de él? La curiosidad se apoderó de él y sus pies comenzaron a correr detrás de esa persona. Era muy temprano aún, pero el calor ya se había hecho presente, provocando que se casaran más rápido de lo normal. Shun notó que, a quien perseguía, ya no podía seguir corriendo, pues se había detenido y estaba de pie con las manos en sus rodillas, aparentemente reponiéndose del cansancio. Aprovechó ese instante para apresurar sus pasos, alcanzando finalmente a su objetivo. Tomó impulsivamente su brazo, haciendo que volteara. Se quedó un momento en silencio, mirando fijamente que no podía ver su rostro, pues estaba cubierto con una máscara. Estuvieron unos minutos en la misma posición sin atreverse a hablar ninguno de los dos.

— Disculpa… parece que te asusté —finalmente se decidió a hablar Shun, a la vez que le soltaba el brazo.

— No te preocupes —pudo escuchar la voz de aquella niña— No quería ser descubierta, pero ya qué más da…

— ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo? —no podía creer que en todo ese tiempo nunca la había visto.

— Sí.

— ¿Y por qué no te había visto antes? —preguntó aún incrédulo.

— Ya te dije que no quería ser vista.

— ¿Por qué?

— Eres muy curioso, sabías.

— Sí, lo sabía —al fin sonrió Shun, iluminando su rostro.

— ¿Qué pensaste cuando me viste y no pudiste ver mi cara? —el rostro curioso y la mirada sincera de él permitieron que la niña se atreviera a hablar un poco más.

— Me dio pena no poder ver el rostro de quien me ha estado ayudando gratuitamente todo este tiempo — le reveló sinceramente.

La mirada de ese niño era pura, transparente, honesta… tan distinta a las que había visto antes. Estaba acostumbrada a que la rechazaran y miraran feo. Hasta ese momento, era la única que vivía en esa isla junto a su maestro, entrenándose para ser una futura amazona. Las pocas personas que la habían visto eran aquellas que comerciaban con Deidalos para abastecerlos de comida y ropa. Y siempre que lo acompañaba al muelle, los marineros se burlaban de ella. La llamaban la niña de la máscara y se carcajeaban diciendo que debía ser tan fea que necesitaba ocultar su rostro. Ya era tanto lo mal que se sentía, que había decidido no volver a ver nunca más a una persona en su vida.

Deidalos se había esmerado en hacerla entender que los demás decían esas cosas porque no la conocían. Había deseado sacarse esa máscara que tanto la torturaba, pero estaba decidida a ser una amazona en agradecimiento al único que la había tratado como alguien normal, su maestro. Y ahora, ese niño que había llegado para ser entrenado igual que ella, parecía ser honesto.

— ¿Cómo sabes que he sido yo?

— Porque no creo que el maestro lo hiciera.

— Podría ser alguien más.

— No parece haber nadie más en esta isla.

— Como lo sabes. No me habías visto a mí, tampoco.

—Tienes razón —levantó el rostro, mirando el cielo— Pero sigo creyendo que fuiste tú —volvió a mirarla con esos ojos verdes iluminados con un brillo especial.

— Está bien. Sí fui yo —se resignó ante su insistencia.

— Gracias, entonces —le sonrió.

— De… nada —dijo desconcertada la niña.

— Pero, ahora preferiría ayudarte. No me gusta que hagas mis cosas sola —el tono de su voz era tan sincero que la niña sintió deseos de llorar ante tanta pureza y amabilidad. Jamás había conocido a alguien como ese niño.

— No es necesario. Es parte de mis labores en este lugar. Igual que tú, estoy aquí para conseguir una armadura y debo cumplir con las tareas que me ordena mi maestro —habló con seriedad, ocultando sus emociones.

— ¿Tú también entrenas? —preguntó sorprendido Shun.

— Claro. ¿Por qué crees que uso esta máscara?

— No tengo idea.

— ¿O sea que no sabes por qué uso esta máscara? —no podía creer eso. Pensó que el niño no se había asustado de ella porque tenía alguna noción de por qué la llevaba puesta, pero vio como negaba con la cabeza —Es una exigencia para quienes queremos servir como amazonas. Creo que la uso desde que tengo memoria. Pensé que tú sabías de esto.

Shun abrió sus ojos sorprendido. No imaginaba qué sería llevar una máscara toda la vida. Pero prefirió no preguntar más por el momento, ya que el tema parecía incomodar a aquella niña. Ya tendrían tiempo suficiente para conversar.

— ¿Sabes? Ayer encontré unas caracolas muy lindas. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a recoger algunas para mi colección? —invitó a la niña.

— ¿Colección de caracolas? ¿Eso hacías ayer? —preguntó sin notar que se le había escapado esa pequeña revelación.

— ¿Cómo sabes que ayer las estaba buscando? —preguntó y luego comenzó a reír al darse cuenta que la niña lo había estado siguiendo y él ni siquiera lo había notado.

Ella se sintió avergonzada de haberse puesto al descubierto sola y tuvo deseos de arrancar del lugar. Pero, Shun ya la había tomado de la mano, invitándola con su mirada a caminar hacia el lugar que ambos conocían.

—Mi nombre es Shun… ¿el tuyo cuál es?

—June…

….

Sentada en un café en una de las tantas y numerosas esquinas de Tokio, se encontraba una joven de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules. Mientras tomaba su bebida con tranquilidad, miraba aquella cajita que tenía sobre la mesa. Dudosa la acercó, pues lo que guardaba le traía lindos recuerdos, pero también dolorosos. La abrió y sacó de adentro una pequeña caracola.

Recordaba que aquel día que al fin se había atrevido a conversar con su compañero de entrenamiento, él se la había regalado. Para ella se había convertido en un tesoro, pues el niño había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano por alcanzarla, ya que estaba sumergida justo donde rompían las olas. Ella al verla la encontró tan hermosa, pero nunca pensó que él decidiría regalársela por sus palabras. Ahora la observaba detenidamente, apreciando su real belleza. Esa caracola se había transformado en el lazo de amistad y hermandad que la había unido a Shun durante esos seis años en la Isla de Andrómeda.

Estaba en aquel lugar, esperando que él llegara. Hacía unos años que ya no se veían y había sido extraño recibir una llamada de él. Llegó a pensar que, debido a las terribles circunstancias que él había tenido que enfrentar, se había olvidado por completo de ella. Pero no. La había ubicado gracias a la fundación y la había citado en aquella esquina para conversar.

Llegó mucho antes de la hora, emocionada por su reencuentro. En realidad, estaba llena de distintos sentimientos, pues también sentía vergüenza de verlo, ya que su último encuentro no había sido muy ameno. Muy contrario a su naturaleza, había dejado que sus sentimientos sobrepasaran su razón y había pretendido detenerlo de ir a luchar, de cumplir son su misión de caballero. Incluso se había despojado de su máscara, intentando demostrarle lo importante que él era en su vida y que no deseaba perder al único con el que había compartido todos esos años.

Distraída, mirando aquella caracola que estaba en sus manos, no pudo percibir que alguien se había sentado en la misma mesa al frente de ella.

— Hola June. Te vi tan concentrada que no quise molestarte —dijo al fin.

— ¡Shun!... Ho…la… —había intentado prepararse para ese momento en que volvería a verlo, pero era tan diferente tenerlo en frente. Se quedó mirándolo, viendo como había crecido, ya no era un niño, sino un hombre. Aun así sus ojos verdes eran los mismos y su mirada seguía tan pura y transparente como antes.

— ¿Ya no usas tu máscara? —preguntó confundido.

— No… desde aquel día que quise detenerte, me di cuenta que no podía servir como amazona… lo siento —dijo volteando el rostro, avergonzada.

— No debes preocuparte, June… ya no hay más guerras. Ahora que al fin hemos conseguido la paz, quiero cumplir mi promesa de reconstruir la Isla de Andrómeda —reveló finalmente Shun.

June lo quedó mirando, un tanto confusa al comienzo, pero luego una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Él nunca la había olvidado. Eso era suficiente. Había visto por tantos años la mirada decidida de Shun, esa mirada que ponía cada vez que hablaba de su hermano. A pesar de su insistencia porque abandonara la isla y dejara de intentar ser un caballero, él siempre se mostraba decidido a cumplir con su promesa hecha a su hermano. Conocía esa determinación y sabía que si le estaba diciendo eso ahora era porque ya lo tenía todo resuelto.

— Pero, ¿por qué?

— Porque es tu hogar, June y fue el mío también. Deseo que volvamos y podamos hacer un altar donde recordar a nuestro maestro, que fue como un padre para nosotros. ¿Qué te parece?

— Es tan sorpresivo… pero creo que es una excelente idea —al fin se atrevió a aceptar aquella oferta.

— Tú fuiste como una hermana para mí, June y siempre he querido agradecer tu cuidado y dedicación. Gracias a ti y al maestro pude llegar a ser un caballero y proteger así la paz en este mundo.

—Tú también Shun has sido mi única familia junto al maestro Deidalos. Fuiste el primero en aceptarme y no burlarte de mí. Me enseñaste a confiar de nuevo en las personas. Y todo eso lo hiciste solo con tu dulce mirada. Tu mirada pura y transparente habla más que mil palabras y con ella pudiste sanar mi corazón…

_**Continuará… **_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>

Al fin pude terminar este capítulo, que espero hayan disfrutado. Como había dicho antes, me baso en el manga para escribir este fic, por lo que el maestro de Shun es Deidalos y solo ellos eran sus discípulos.

Gracias por leer y por los hermosos comentarios que me han dejado. En serio no esperé tener tanta acogida con este fic, pero ustedes han permitido que esta historia de haya desarrollado hasta este punto.

Muchas, muchas gracias, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de June, que quise dejar con un final abierto para que puedan interpretarlo a su manera :D

Si desean, me dejan sus impresiones ;)

Saludos, **Selitte :)**

PD: Próximo capítulo y final "Epílogo Mi vida después de conocerlos…"


	9. Epílogo Mi vida después de conocerlos

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Sanando corazones**_

"_**Unas palabras, una sonrisa, un abrazo, saber escuchar, el amor, la amistad, una mirada… todos son gestos gratuitos, no gastarás nada en entregarlos y sin embargo ganarás mucho, llenando tu corazón y quizás, sanando los corazones de otros…" **_

_**Epílogo Mi vida después de conocerlos…**_

Ni una brisa podía sentirse ese día, era pleno verano y el calor que hacía rivalizaba con las peores temperaturas que había sentido en la Isla de Andrómeda. ¿Cómo podía ser tan caluroso Japón? ¿O sería que algún olímpico estaba haciendo de las suyas? No, eso no era posible, pues según la propia Athena, las guerras ya habían terminado y ellos estaban disfrutando al fin de una vida normal. Pero, ¿qué era normal para ellos? Todos los días se preguntaba lo mismo; después de haber pasado toda su infancia intentando salvar su vida para volver a ver a su hermano y luego de encontrarlo, verse arrastrado a un sinfín de batallas, una tras otra, sin descanso… ¿qué era normal entonces?

Para Shiryu, la respuesta fue reconocer su amor por Shunrei y, después de algunos años trabajando la tierra heredada por su maestro en Rozán, había decidido demostrar su amor contrayendo matrimonio con ella. Por recomendación de Saori y para facilitar la asistencia de todos, la fiesta se había llevado a cabo en la mansión y había resultado ser todo un éxito. Después de unos meses había llegado la noticia de que esperaban a su primer hijo.

En el caso de Seiya, el reconocer que ahora tenía una vida "normal" fue todo un reto, pues aunque al principio se había negado a proteger a la niña mimada de Saori, llevándose la razón de todos en ese momento, al final terminó haciendo caso a las palabras de Marín de ayudar a Athena al reconocer el cosmos divino en aquella adolescente. Entonces, su vida como caballero se había transformado en el centro de su mundo, esforzándose al máximo por cumplir con su misión. Haber encontrado a Seika era algo que lo ayudaba a mantenerse sosegado gran parte del tiempo. Además, trabajaba en el orfanato junto a Miho. Pero igual extrañaba su labor como santo.

Hyoga, por su parte, había vuelto a Siberia y todos los años visitaba a su madre, dejándole un ramo de flores sobre el grueso hielo que cubría su barco naufragado. Desde niño, había tenido que afrontar las cosas más difíciles, perdiendo a su madre al viajar a Japón para conocer a su padre, el que lo recibió como si fuera un huérfano más que cuidar en su Fundación, enviándolo a entrenar para conseguir una armadura igual que a todos sus medio-hermanos. Conocer a todos esos niños, que al no saber su propio origen lo despreciaron e insultaron, habría sido la gota que derramaba el vaso, si no hubiese conocido a sus amigos que lo aceptaron sin siquiera saber la verdad. Ahora, intentaba aprovechar su tiempo, ayudando en todo lo que podía a la pequeña comunidad que vivía en su pueblo, ganándose la gratitud de los escasos habitantes siberianos.

Como ya era conocido, Ikki había desaparecido después de la última batalla y no había dado señales de vida.

Debido a esto, Shun había decidido buscarlo, emprendiendo un viaje que lo llevó a conocer la miseria del mundo… ese mundo que se había esmerado por salvar. Aquella travesía le había demostrado que, quizás, solo quizás, su vida no había sido tan terrible, pues en su infancia había contado con el innegable amor de su hermano, había hecho amigos que nunca lo olvidaban y, su entrenamiento, aunque agotador y extremo, había estado acompañado del cariño de su maestro y del cuidado de su compañera.

La miseria que vio lo dejó anonadado. El mundo estaba inundado de egoísmo, orgullo, traición, celos, discusiones… todo a un grado que no esperaba. Su alma pura y sensible sufría cada vez que veía un niño pidiendo algo de comer siendo completamente ignorado por las personas que pasaban raudas por su lado. Él, que tampoco contaba con dinero de sobra, pues trabajaba en lo que pudiera para mantenerse, siempre se detenía, acariciaba los cabellos de aquellos niños faltos de todo lo necesario a esa edad y los invitaba a comer algo. Sabía que eso no era suficiente, pero esperaba haber sido un oasis en aquel desierto de egoísmo. Le bastaba con la sonrisa de gratitud con la que esos pequeños se iban. Algunos, a veces lloraban. ¿Qué más podía hacer por cambiar el mundo? ¿Acaso no bastaba con haber luchado por la paz? ¿No era suficiente haber defendido la tierra? Terminó su travesía en la Isla de Andrómeda, encontrándola en ruinas y sin siquiera un lugar donde recordar a su maestro. Entonces, resonó en su cabeza la promesa que le había hecho a June hacía unos años atrás.

Cabizbajo y sin poder encontrar a su hermano había vuelto a Japón. Se había encontrado con Saori, quien le ofreció vivir en la mansión. Él aceptó hasta que tuviera trabajo y pudiera encontrar un lugar propio. Esos meses en la mansión fueron por lo más extraños y satisfactorios. Haber vuelto a ese lugar, le hacía rememorar su vida de infancia. La habitación que le asignaron cuando habían estado en la mansión, se mantenía intacta. Ahí en el armario tenía guardada su caja con recuerdos de cuando era niño. Cuando se sentía melancólico, siempre sacaba aquellas cosas y sonreía recordando aquellos tiempos. Tomó entonces, el hábito de volver a dibujar. Hacía memoria e intentaba retratar aquellos recuerdos, como alguna vez había hecho en la Isla.

Estaba viviendo en la mansión cuando Shiryu se casó. Desde ese día en adelante las cosas habían sido muy extrañas. En aquella fiesta, su antiguo compañero de armas y ahora su medio hermano, se había acercado a él, abrazándolo por sorpresa, recordando un momento especial de su infancia. Le había agradecido entre lágrimas el que lo hubiera consolado cuando niños. ¿Tan importante habían sido sus palabras para él? Recordaba aquel hecho, pues no pudo olvidar que Shiryu nunca supo quién era su mamá. Era el único del grupo en esa situación, porque, aunque Seiya y él mismo tampoco las habían conocido, sus hermanos mayores les habían hablado de ellas y de alguna manera podían visualizarlas. Averiguar que había logrado sanar su herida y que él recordaba aquel suceso lo llenó de una alegría especial.

Después de eso, uno tras otro fueron acercándose a él para agradecer algún hecho de su infancia, recordando antiguas promesas.

Seiya lo había invitado a su departamento a orillas de la playa para mostrarle que había hecho algunas grullas, como cuando eran niños, para que pudiera pedir su deseo. Entre ellas, aún estaba la que había deslizado por debajo de la puerta del cuarto de castigos, para consolarlo por haber defendido a su hermana. Agradecido, su castaño amigo, le dijo que su contagiosa sonrisa lo había salvado en ese tiempo. Nuevamente, el aprecio sincero de él había llenado su corazón.

Luego, fue el turno de Hyoga, cuando un día en que paseaban todos juntos, debido a una reunión especial que habían acordado como hermanos, repentinamente recordó la promesa hecha cuando niños. Fue muy especial volver a comer aquel helado de piña, que esta vez no tuvieron que compartir, y recordar cómo se conocieron. Visiblemente conmovido, se había acercado a abrazarlo y le decía lo contento que estaba de haber encontrado una familia y de lo agradecido que se sentía de que lo hubiera consolado con un cálido abrazo. Y ahí de nuevo sintió esa satisfacción en su pecho de haber ayudado a alguien.

Lo más extraño de todo fue cuando Saori le recordó un suceso de infancia. Era insólito, pues se había cruzado muy pocas veces con ella. Aun así, ella no había olvidado aquel encuentro y le había manifestado su gratitud sorprendiéndolo completamente. Sus palabras y acciones le demostraron que realmente apreciaba su pequeño regalo sin ningún valor comercial. Y su corazón se sintió lleno de nuevo ante ese gesto.

Dos meses después, llegó la sorpresa que quizá más le había impactado. Su hermano, que ya había hecho algunas apariciones breves en el matrimonio de Shiryu y en la reunión de amigos, también le hacía recordar un bello e inolvidable instante de su niñez al sorprenderlo enviando globos de luz al cielo. Ese día, le pidió perdón por su abandono y le agradeció su amor incondicional. Desde ahí en adelante no volvió a desaparecer, aunque seguía manteniendo su distancia prudente. A él eso no le molestaba, era su hermano y entendía cualquier decisión que tomara.

Quizás fue tanto recuerdo… quizás fue el esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba haciendo trabajando de más para conseguir su objetivo… quizás fue su tormentoso pasado… alguna de esas cosas había gatillado en él un agotamiento severo que lo llevaron a desmayarse. Agotamiento que los médicos calificaron como depresión. Pero él sabía que no era eso, solo estaba cansado. No quería molestar a sus hermanos, por eso había seguido trabajando día tras día sintiendo el cansancio en su espalda, en sus piernas y en su corazón. Había tomado una decisión gracias a todos ellos y quería conseguir su objetivo sin ayuda de nadie. Esa era su meta.

Al ser internado, comenzó a dudar si realmente podría cumplir con lo que se había propuesto. ¿Y si eso era imposible para él? No, nada podía ser más difícil que conseguir una armadura como la de Andrómeda, ni más difícil que enfrentar a su propio hermano, ni más difícil que combatir aunque odiara pelear, ni más difícil que el que su cuerpo fuera usado en contra de su voluntad… no, nada podía ser imposible para él que había enfrentado lo peor. Tenía que lograrlo para mejorar el mundo, de una manera diferente esta vez.

Sin pedirlo, nuevamente sus hermanos buscaron la manera de reconfortarlo. Aunque no había estado de acuerdo en que lo sacaran sin permiso del hospital, después se dejó llevar y realmente había sido lo mejor. Tuvo la oportunidad de agradecerles en persona su amistad y apoyo cuando niños, y ahora, ya prácticamente, de adulto. Esa noche les comunicó su deseo y el motivo de su desgaste. Estaba trabajando sin descanso para lograr entrar a estudiar. Todos se quedaron mirándolo un tanto confundidos.

—Pero, Shun, nosotros nunca hemos estudiado. ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? —preguntó en ese entonces Ikki.

—No te preocupes, nii-san, yo ya tengo todo calculado —le contestó sonriendo. Sabía que todos estarían preocupados por su decisión, por lo que se había preparado de ante mano.

—¿Cómo eso que ya lo tienes calculado? —era Seiya quien se mostraba un tanto incrédulo.

—Hace ya cuatro años que dejamos las batallas y, aunque estuve de viaje, aproveché mi tiempo en lo que consideré mejor. Terminé de nivelar mis estudios obligatorios el año pasado y ahora estoy reforzando lo más difícil para poder entrar a la universidad en unos meses más —hablaba con toda calma, mientras veía los rostros sorprendidos de todos sus hermanos —Además, estoy trabajando para poder pagar mi carrera y solventar los gastos que me genere.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada antes? —Hyoga estaba un poco sentido con el hermetismo de su amigo.

—Porque no sabía si iba a lograrlo. Quería estar seguro antes de contárselo a ustedes.

—Me sorprendes Shun, pero en realidad era de esperarse de ti —Shiryu se acercó y puso su brazo en los hombros de él demostrándole su apoyo —Me alegra que hayas tomado una decisión tan importante.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, Shiryu.

—¿Y qué piensas estudiar? —Ikki finalmente salía del shock inicial y se atrevía a preguntar algo.

—Trabajo Social —vio que de nuevo los rostros de ellos eran de sorpresa —En mi viaje, vi mucha miseria e injusticia y de todos son los niños los que más sufren. Mi deseo es ayudarlos y aliviar un poco su dolor.

—Wow… sí que lo has pensado todo —Seiya cruzó sus brazos por sobre sus hombros en su típica posición de relajo —Lo único que puedo decir es que me sorprendes y que te deseo lo mejor —agregó sonriendo.

—En realidad, es el mejor rumbo que puedes tomar para tu vida —Hyoga finalmente reaccionaba —No hay mejor trabajo para ti que el de ayudar a los otros.

En ese momento todos se miraron, pues entendían plenamente a lo que se refería su compañero. Intercambiaron unas cuantas miradas y luego todos se abalanzaron sobre Shun en un extraño pero ameno abrazo grupal, demostrándole su apoyo en su decisión. No quiso decirles que había optado por esa carrera gracias a ellos también. Esos meses en que le habían agradecido sus pequeñas muestras de comprensión y cariño de niño, habían gatillado en él el deseo de ampliar esa faceta de su personalidad que se le daba con total naturalidad.

Uno días después, Saori le había informado que por fin había ubicado a June y podría comunicarse con ella. Su reencuentro había sido muy grato, ya que habían decidido construir un altar en la Isla donde poder recordar a su maestro. Además, ella también le había agradecido su amabilidad cuando niños, reafirmando aún más su decisión de estudiar.

Desde ahí en adelante todo fue más fácil. Estudiar para reforzar las materias y trabajar para ahorrar, se habían vuelto parte de su vida completamente. Saori, había querido ayudarlo de manera económica, pero él se negó rotundamente. Insistiendo, ella logró convencerlo de, al menos, seguir viviendo en la mansión para reducir sus gastos, a lo que había accedido agradecido.

Ahora, estaba ahí, en aquel enorme jardín, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, intentando capear el insoportable calor. Sin quererlo, se había quedado dormido recostado sobre una manta, en el césped. En sus manos tenía un cuaderno en el que había estado dibujando. Su rostro tranquilo reflejaba plenamente su corazón lleno de felicidad. Una leve brisa comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos, rozando su piel, provocando que las hojas de los árboles se movieran, permitiendo entrar algunos rayos de sol que iluminaron su rostro e interrumpieron su sueño.

—¡Shun! —comenzó a escuchar que lo llamaban, pero aún estaba medio dormido — ¡Shuuun!

Conocía esa voz, la de su amigo que lo invitaba siempre a jugar. Entreabrió los ojos varias veces y al fin pudo ver a Seiya caminando rápido arrastrando a Shiryu del brazo. Era como estar viviendo un deja vú.

—Vamos, Shun, levántate para que juguemos a la pelota —dijo muy entusiasmado el castaño.

—¿No me digas que te trajo a la fuerza? —preguntó Shun, incorporándose al fin y soltando una risitas ante la actitud de su amigo.

—Ya lo conoces. No puede verme leyendo un libro, porque de inmediato se le ocurre jugar a la pelota —ironizaba Shiryu. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sus ocurrencias.

Más atrás venía Hyoga cargando una nevera y con el cabello completamente mojado.

—Traje helados para todos, no creo poder aguantar este calor —agregó con un visible cansancio — Si tenía calor dentro de la mansión, ¡cuánto más voy a tener después de jugar con ustedes! Solo a Seiya se le ocurren estas cosas en un día como este —terminó de decir, provocando la risa de sus amigos.

Ikki caminaba relajado como siempre. A él parecía no afectarle el calor como a los demás. Venía comiendo un trozo de sandía y traía otro en su mano.

—Toma, otooto, te traje sandía —cuando se la entregó, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, pues era realmente como estar reviviendo el pasado.

Al final pudo ver salir a las jóvenes que los acompañaban, trayendo unas botellas de agua. Saori, Shunrei, Seika y June verían el partido de futbol desde la sombra.

Todos se habían reunido para despedir a Shun que partiría en unos días a su primera misión de ayuda. Recién había terminado su primer año de estudios con excelentes calificaciones y ahora se había ofrecido de voluntario. Estaban orgullosos de él y querían apoyarlo.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar donde solían jugar a la pelota cuando niños, alegres de estar todos juntos. Shun dejó su cuaderno sobre la manta donde había estado recostado. Después volvería por él.

La brisa empezó a deslizar las hojas de aquel cuaderno con suavidad, revelando los dibujos de su propietario. En la primera página podía distinguirse a un pequeño Shiryu llorando en una biblioteca. El siguiente dibujo, era el de Seiya peleando con otro niño. Más adelante se veía a Hyoga solo en medio de un bosque. Unas hojas más y aparecía Ikki llorando junto a su árbol de entrenamiento. Una Saori princesa con su vestido manchado y con lágrimas en sus mejillas también era parte de su trabajo. El siguiente era el June niña con su máscara cubriendo su rostro. Parecían todos dibujos tristes, pero con gran significado para el dueño de esos trazos. El viento volvió a soplar deslizando varias hojas, deteniéndose al final en el dibujo más significativo de ese cuaderno. Ahí estaban todos ya adultos, abrazados y sonriendo como posando para una fotografía. Una nota al pie de la página terminaba el dibujo.

"Gracias por ser parte de mi vida… haberlos conocido le ha dado sentido a mi existencia y felicidad a mi corazón"

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este epílogo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

No puedo creer que ya se haya terminado esta historia que empecé con algo de dudas, pero que terminó siendo tan animadora para mí. No saben cuánto agradezco sus comentarios sinceros, sus palabras de gratitud y sus deseos de que siguiera con mi historia. Todo eso alimentó mi imaginación y mis ganas por hacer cada capítulo cargado de emoción y sentimiento.

Mel-Gothic de Cancer, Adele Melody, darkacuario, hanehera, Lallen, Tepucihuatl-Shun, Shuny, SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes, LouiseUchiha, SakuraK Li, LAuren Saint Seiya, anonimus 30, Princesa andrmeda, kamiry hatake, Sakuragaby, Retired Kitkat, DarthAtomleeder y los que comentaron anónimamente.

A todos ustedes muchas gracias por leer, por su tiempo y por sus comentarios. Todos ustedes que siguieron esta historia desde el comienzo y los que se sumaron con el tiempo. Todos los que se detuvieron a leer mis palabras y las agradecieron de corazón. Gracias también a los que la agregaron a sus historias favoritas y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Espero con ansiedad sus opiniones finales de este capítulo, si es su deseo dejarlas :D

Muchas gracias por su tiempo y será hasta la próxima... Saludos, **Selitte :)**

**PD 1: **Encontrarán unos dibujos relacionados con este fic en mi cuenta de Deviantart bajo este mismo seudónimo, por si quieren verlos ;)

**PD 2:** Subí una nueva historia para los que les agrade la pareja Shun x June. Se llama "Todo por una Promesa", por si desean leerla :)


End file.
